Hymn of Scarlet
by Kae Aleah
Summary: Anna can see nothing more then the blood oozing through her fingers and the heavy smell of iron in the air. The smell made her weak and the sight alone made her sick. Her brutal legacy was now broken with the sudden return of her human emotions. Will Anna stay the sweet vampire, or will she return to the bloodthirsty one just like her beloved, 500 year old lover, Alucard.
1. Change

**CHANGE**

**_The endless requiem of Vermilion..._**

War had always been a bottomless pit of pleasure, as far as my rusty red memories served. I remember throughout the long years, men dreamt and danced within the carnage, releasing all their pent of frustration that had been brewing within their hearts for years. Desire takes over and temptation seeks satisfaction. It was this complete feeling of clarity that wasn't remotely clouded in any way. Through the body of the insane, In the hearts of the fools, and in the eyes of madness. In their own twisted way of thinking, their ways were justified.

My most early memories after the sensation of 'clarity' were lost...was of this caliber.

At first, I didn't know what to think, or where I was for a good five minutes. The only thing I could recall though was the sight...and the smell. Oh, God...the smell was absolutely revolting. Like rotten flesh that has been soaking in rotten milk and baking out in the sun all-day.

The sight though was something I could never forget, for it was the last sense of comfort I will ever obtain for the rest of my life. The last fleeting moment of innocence and pleasure. It was the break of a new dawn, and the sky was colored in warm shades of orange, red, and a soft baby blue, all of which were splashed into the sky like an artful masterpiece. God...it was so beautiful until reality finally hit me like a German-made bullet.

It was all so...red. My favorite color used in the worse way possible.

I first found myself sitting upon a corpse of a decaying German soldier. I didn't even remember what his face looked like...it was too horrible disfigured. Lifting my hands to cover my eyes from the horrid sight though, I only found out that every inch of my skin was covered in thick, oozing blood. It wasn't just my hands though, my once lovely white dress was beyond recognition as well. Covered in red and torn at the hem. Even my long blonde hair was a nasty crimson too.

My thoughts became overwhelmingly cloudly, not realizing what I've done and what I've been doing for all these years. An odd sense of emptiness in my chest pulsated, my throat burned, and the smell of blood felt unusually nauseating all of a sudden.

"What is this...?" I asked myself but could not come up with an answer at all. Suddenly though my stomach began to roll upwards. "Ugh!" Gasping, I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth and vomited up blood and chunks of flesh. I felt the red liquid oozed through my fingers.

I knew right away that this shouldn't be happening...that something was very, very wrong. My attention though was pulled away from the blood and horror when I heard the sound of heavy boots. Looking to see who it was, a red hot barrel was pressed right in the center of my forehead.

His face was obscured by the harsh sunlight, but I could tell that it was a tall man who wore a Nazi emblem on his right arm.

"Auf wiedersehen, vampire," he spoke with disgust.

My red eyes widen when I saw his finger slowly pull the trigger.

**_Will lie o__ver with cries of Crimson..._**


	2. Red Moon Night

**RED MOON NIGHT**

The forest was dense with darkness and the air was thick with fear. The policewoman couldn't see anything but only a few feet in front of her, but she was sure of one thing though, to protect this woman who she was holding by the hand.

The woman she was dragging was abnormally calm for some reason. She was strangely gorgeous, strikingly beautiful with long blonde hair that reached the ground, bangs that were just barely a cut above her eyes and were a mysterious shade only blood could make. The woman was rather tall too and stood at a height of 5'7. She also wore a long white dress that stretched all the way to the floor, and with a lose black sash around her waist.

"Don't worry, Miss. Everything will be fine," the policewoman said but really was just trying to convince herself. She gripped the gun in her hand tightly and felt her heart thumping in her ears.

They suddenly heard an eerie laughed close from behind. "Running is pointless," the voice said.

The policewoman quickly pushed the girl aside and turned around to face the predator. She fired a round into the night but the man, dressed as a priest moved at an inhuman speed and was immediately in her face in a fraction of a second.

"Firing bullets won't have any effect. Vampires cannot be killed by guns!" His voice was that of a dagger coated with poison. Behind him were a group of people, dressed as cops, sluggishly walk up to them. Though they didn't look normal. Their skin was an unhealthy color and their eyes were empty. "All your comrades have become my servants! Why don't you and the girl join them?" He looked down at the woman in white and was taken back by her beauty. The priest then began to look between the two girls like he was window shopping. "I just need a loyal slave. I wouldn't want a female vampire with her own will. Girls at your age should still be virgins, right?" The red eyes of the girl glanced over to the police officer, but her attention was brought back when she saw the priests outstretch hand reach out for her. "First I'll ravish you, then slowly drain your blood. You should be glad that I picked you," he smiled like a deranged man having a dirty dream.

The woman breathed out, her eyes focusing on the hand getting closer and closer. Abruptly though, another hand wrapped around her waist and she was pull back into a chest of a stranger who suddenly appeared behind her. He was dripping was suspicion. 6'3 with a long crimson frock overcoat with cape duster, a charcoal suit, and leather riding boots. He had on a wide brim hat, yellow-tinted sunglasses that blocked out the sides, and white gloves.

The stranger hovered over the priest and continued to hold the woman out of reach. "Are you done yet?" His voice was strikingly low and ominous.

The priest took a step back, a bit startled by his sudden appearance. "Who the hell are you?" he spat out.

"A professional killer," the suspicious man simply answered.

"A professional killer?" He barked out a laugh. "You're a professional killer? You can't be serious. Have you lost your mind?" The priest held his hand out to the side and grinned eerily. "I was wanting to turn that girl, but I guess I don't have a choice. Kill them." He snapped his fingers and the ghoul group of cops drew their guns as ordered.

The girl tilted her head up and stared at the man who was still holding her. She gave a sigh that sounded slightly annoyed. "Surely there would have been another way, my beloved," her soft voice was cut off by the sound of gunfire.

The bullets flew through the air and penetrated the two where they stood. The man's cheek was ripped out, his body was full of fist-sized holes, his ribs became exposed, and an arm was ripped off. The beautiful woman, on the other hand, was left disfigured too. Her eyes were shot out, her fingers were ripped apart, and the center of her body riddled with holes all the way through to the other side. The ghouls ceased to fire and the bodies crumbled to the floor. The girl fell to the side, hair covering her face while gushing out blood from the massively large wounds in her body. The man fell backwards and splattered blood and organs upon impact. They remained motionless and bled out from the hell storm of bullets.

The fake priest walked over to their bodies. "Are you dead already, professional killer?" he mocked with a grin and showed off his shark-like and inhuman teeth. He began to laugh maniacally but another voice suddenly mixed in. It was the deep chuckle of the professional killer.

The wind picked up and his black hair fluttered in the breeze. "I'm sorry, my dear. Just sit back now and enjoy the show." The man's body was engulfed in shadows as if it was regenerating. No. It was more like he became the shadows. His twisted grin and red eyes pierced through the black.

"That is what I was planning to do..." the soft voice of the woman had life breaking into it once more. Pieces of her stark white dress tore away and flapped around her body and began to spin at a rapid pace. Her broken body was lifted up back to her feet and her dress was repaired at an alarming rate almost as fast as her body healed itself

The white fragments of her dress were mixed in with the shadows like a hurricane. The police girl and fake priest watched in denial as the storm turned down. Slowly, the man brought at a gun that gleamed with silver, words also engraved on the side of the barrel with '**Hellsing Arms .454 Casull**'. The long barrel rested on his arm, pointing it right at the forehead of the fake priest. He pulled the trigger and a loud popping sound ripped through the air. The slide pulling back, releasing a casings with every shot. The large bullets pierced through the dense forest, striking down the ghouls, all while the killer grinning with the utmost glee.

"H-How can he kill them like that?" The priest shook. "Those bullets!"

As the magazine fell, the last ghoul was reduced to nothing but ash. The killer held up another mag and loaded it into the gun. "They're exploding 13mm shells, made out of melted-down silver cross from the Lancaster cathedral. They kill any freaks they hit." Insanity bled through his grin.

"Why...Why?" The priest tried to get out. "Why would a fellow vampire side with the humans?" He glanced down at the police girl. He appeared behind her in seconds and held her out in front of him like a shield. "Don't move, professional killer! She's the only survivor. Don't you want her to live? Come on, it's no big deal. Help me escape. At least look the other way."

His red eyes gazed at the girl. "Young lady, are you a virgin?" he asked abruptly and the girl's face flushed a bright red.

"What are you talking about?" The fake priest screeched.

"I'm asking if you're a virgin." The police girl didn't answer, couldn't find a way to answer the strange man.

"You swine!" The priest snarled.

"Answer!' The man demanded.

The policewoman finally screamed out. "Yes! I am!" As the final words left her mouth a gunshot rang out and a bullet pierced through the police girl, striking the priest in the heart behind her.

The priest released the policewoman and she slowly began to fall to the ground but fell into the open arms of the woman with red eyes. She took her up in her arms and jumped back as the professional killer ran forward with his fingers pointed out. He rammed his hand through the priest's chest, destroying his heart.

"You...miserable creature!" The priest spat out with his dying breath.

* * *

_Yes...the legends that the Hellsing family as captured. The top class vampires. Their obedience only lying with the head of the household. The names that the former head of the family gave them and will be identified as...Alucard and Anna._

* * *

The priest's body fell to ruins, to nothing but dust. His very existence ending at the hands of another vampire, Alucard.

The policewoman was sprawled on the ground with the vampire woman at her side. The cop stared directly up at the glowing full moon, slowly breathing even with a large hole in her chest.

Alucard's footsteps grew near, his tall figure soon looming over her. "In order to hit his heart, I had to hit your lung." He explained in a casual manner.

"His gun is a high caliber, so the damage done to you is fatal..." The woman's voice was the exact opposite of his. Her's was soft and soothing. She sings a melody by just simply talking. "So...you are given a choice." Anna stood up and backed away a bit, giving her room.

The police girl lifted her trembling hand out towards Alucard. She said nothing but tears began to well up in her eyes. She felt her whole existence fading away. Her life and memories flooded her head, flashbacks going in and out. It was a life too short and not all too happy.

As her hand began to fall, Alucard caught it. The five-pointed seal on the front of his glove glowing red. Anna looked away from the dying girl and glanced up to the moon and gave a soft sigh.

Alucard kneeled down beside the woman, a deep grin stretching to his face. "My beloved," Alucard called to Anna. "Tonight...really is...a great night. Don't you agree?"

Anna looked back to Alucard and tilted her head to the side. The corner of her lips turned up to a gentle smile. "But of course."


	3. Dawn Of The Red Morning

**DAWN OF THE RED MORNING**

The police girl, now dressed in blue pajamas shot up from bed in a cold sweat. She breathed for a second as her body throbbed and ached with confusion and anxiety. Suddenly remembering though was like a bolt of lightning ripping every nerve. She was shot, shot right through the chest, but when she lifted her shirt there was no hole, there was nothing actually. The policewoman remembered the pain and was now contemplating it all being a dream.

She looked off to the right, just now noticing both Alucard and Anna sitting on her bed. Alucard grinned wildly while Anna smiled kindly. The police girl jumped back and screamed out in shock.

Anna gave a short, awkward laugh. "Heh. I understand that this all might come to a shock you." Her smile was even awkward. She didn't know how to handle a situation like this.

Alucard got up. "Police girl, how's it feel now that you're a Draculina?" he asked.

"Huh?" The police girl looked around for something that had any kind of reflection, anything to see herself Luckily Anna handled her a mirror for her to look. "Thank you." She took the mirror and gazed at her reflection, smiling widely but only to see fangs hanging down from her gums now.

Processing...

The police girl looks up and saw Anna's fangs when she smiled. Just like her.

Processing...

She then looked to Alucard and saw his when he would grin widely. Just like her.

Processing...

Reality finally hit her and it hit her a bit too hard. "Fangs?!" she exclaimed.

"You're too loud, Police girl." A new voice appeared. A woman stood at the door with a cigar in her mouth with an elderly butler behind her. "I don't care if you're a Draculina now. You still have to act like an Englishwomen."

The police girl pulled her head into the covers of the bed. "Draculina?" she spoke the unfamiliar name. She lifted her head. "Uh, excuse me, but where am I?"

"The royal order of religious knights. Better know as the Hellsing Organization." Sir Integra Hellsing spoke, with much pride in her voice. "We expel monsters. We are monsters."

"So then I'm..." she began.

"Of course You'll be working for us as a member of the Hellsing Organization." She finished. The butler walks up to the girl and handed a beige uniform with the Hellsing crest on the chest. "We've had a string of incidents involving some suspicious medians. Destroy the vampires. Police girl." She looked at Anna when she made a noise.

"Throwing her right into it, are you..." Anna addressed her concern with her wary and soft voice. "Well, to put it bluntly...they severed their victims head's and wrote messages with their blood. It's a challenge to Christianity and Christians."

* * *

It was middle of the night and a mutilated family laid dead in their own house with the vampire intruders inside. They kissed passionately with blood on their lips among the carnage they made.

"Soon we'll be able to live forever." The boy held on to the girl.

"We'll be invincible vampires," she explained, standing on the dead family.

Their attention was drawn to the sound of a doorbell. The boy's red eyes look up. Slowly, with a gun in hand, he made his way towards the long hall with the door at the end. He looked out the peek hole and saw a figure standing in view. Five gunshots blew through the wooden door and pierced the vampire kid. He slammed up against the wall and looked up, his face blushed red with bloodloss when he saw Alucard's face through one of the holes in the door. It slowly crept open and the intimidating man stepped through.

Alucard raised his gun up and pointed it at the vampire. "Die!"

The young man gasped in fear and raised his gun up and pulled the trigger. A rainstorm of bullets poured down on Alucard who walked up as if the bullets bounced right off his body.

His heavy footsteps echoed through the silent hall. "You have zero pride, zero self-respect, and zero reasoning." His bullets wounds sizzled off his arms. "You can't turn into mist, you can't turn into a bat. Not even able to regenerate your wounds. You killed women and children senselessly...the worst part is now you're out of ammo. You have zero battle ability. You call yourself a vampire? You trash!" His hissed at them.

The frighted young man got up with his broken body and tried to make a run for it. Alucard lifted his gun and pulled the trigger several times, piercing the boy for the last time. He charged at him with a maddened laugh and rammed his hand through his chest before he was reduced to nothing but ash.

When one was down, Alucard heard the clicking noise of a window being opened. "Anna." he telepathically called to his lover. "She's out of the house. Tell the cop to hurry and fire."

* * *

Anna white dressed blew softly in the night breeze. She gazed upon the dark landscape with her red eyes, watching as the last vampire runoff in the distance. Anna looked do at Seras who sat in front of her with a rifle in her hands. "She's on the move, Seras." She spoke and sat beside the newbie.

Seras shook nervously. "She's fast...it's already 5600 meters away."

"It doesn't matter. You will still be able to hit her."

She only complained nervously to the lady. "I don't even have a scope! It's so dark!"

"It would be problematic for a human, but remember..." Anna's voice was calm and sure. It bore deep into Seras heart and made her nervous stop shaking. "You are not human anymore."

Seras clenched the gun tightly and stared into the empty darkness when her eyes began to glow red. She raised her gun quickly and pulled the trigger only once. The single bullet pierced the fleeing vampire and she crumbled to the ground in a pull of her own blood before turning to ash.

Anna laughed and grabbed Seras's shoulders, shaking her a bit. "Nice shot." She cheered.

Seras was actually surprised by her own actions. "This gun is huge, but I didn't feel any recoil. And my visions really clear during the night."

Anna's smile softened and she patted Seras on the back in an attempt to sooth the startled girl. She understands that it will take a lot of time to get used too. For Anna, some things just seem so much more clear now, but other times it's a bit too clear. Her nose crinkled when the wind blew the smell of blood in her direction.


	4. The Red Night In Ireland

**THE RED NIGHT IN IRELAND **

Patrick, Northern Ireland.

Downtown. August 15.

Anna walked down the hall a few steps behind Alucard as he cleared the level of the ghoul-infested house. She glanced over at the remains of the ghouls that were practically torn apart by the power of that gun. She gave sigh about how tremendously powerful that thing was. To a normal person it would feel like a hand cannon but to him...it was right in his style. Still, it was quite messy. The air was riddled with the stench of rotten flesh and stale blood. Anna was tempted to wait outside where Seras was.

The graceful lady stopped and looked over to one of the doors that was closed. She stared at it for a moment when suddenly it busted open and ghouls poured out, startling Anna a bit. They reached their filthy and rotten hands out towards her but before they could touch her their heads were blow off by the powerful bullets from Alucard's gun.

"Why thank you," Anna said. She glanced over past Alucard and spotted more ghouls coming down the long hallway. "Oh, dear..." She said grimly and just knew this was going to be a long night.

"This is truly troublesome..." Alucard could only complain as he released the smoking magazine from his gun. "Anna. Go get the police girl."

Anna nodded. "If you say so." She walked over to the back door of the building and opened it up. She saw Seras standing outside on a crate. "Seras." She called in a sweet voice. "It's your turn."

Seras looked up to Anna and nodded. "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Seras kicked down the door and walked in with a Hellsing military weapon on her shoulder. She faced the ghouls in front of her that finally noticed her presence and were beginning to drag their feet in her direction.

"My opponents are like dolls...these rotten, inhuman things will be simple to destroy. Aim, shoot, bang. One round should resolve the problem." She told herself and took a deep breath. She quickly aimed her gun and pulled the trigger.

Alucard and Anna casually sat the staircase as she blasted away at the ghouls behind them.

"I think she's doing good," Anna commented.

Alucard brought at a medical blood bag from his coat. "She's doing better than expected."

Anna gave a small laugh with a smile. She was just glad to hear that he complimented her. Anna's attention through what driven away when she felt a tug on her dress. They both looked down and beside her and saw only the top half of a ghoul grabbing a hold of her.

"Graaa!" The ghoul moaned as he tried to get a better grip on Anna.

Alucard brought out his gun, and without looking, reaching over Anna and shot the ghoul in the head, releasing its grip on her. "Police girl. Aim for the heart or head, and try to take them out in one shot, okay?" Alucard called out to her. "They didn't become ghouls by their own choice. Once a man becomes a ghoul, he can never return to his human form. By killing them in one shot, you are minimizing their pain. It's for their own good."

Seras dropped the empty magazine and grabbed a loaded one. A grin started to form on her face. "Yes sir, my master." Something began to stimulate insider her as a wide grin plastered on her face. She ran at a ghoul and totally discarded her gun as a weapon and clobbered him in the face.

Anna watched at the side in total disbelief at her ruthless persona. It was a completely differed shift that took her by surprise. She's not disappointed in her since this is what a vampire was and seeing Seras like this triggered memories with Anna.

Alucard chuckled deeply beside her. "You were right, Anna. I think she finally got it."

Anna nodded. "All that is left is to destroy the cardinal vampire. With this, it can end." She walked up towards Sera but was taken back suddenly. Seras stared at her at her hand hypnotized by the blood dripped off it. Slowly, she learned to and stuck her tongue out to lick it. Anna opened her mouth and speak but a chill ran down her spine as a silver glimmer caught her eyes. "Seras, get back!" Anna shoved her aside just as multiple bayonets zipped through the air and punctured the lady in the chest.

"Anna!" Alucard caught her before she could hit the ground. It all happened in a flash as the whole hall pined with pages of the bible. For vampires, it acted as a barrier for them. No way in and no way out. They were trapped.

They then began to hear the loud and heavy footsteps at the end of the hall. A dark figure walked around the corner carrying two bloody bayonets in his hand. There was also a silver cross around his neck. He swayed back and forth...and grinned. He slammed his weapons together in a cross symbol. "We are the ministers of God. In flaming fire we take vengeance on them that know not God, and that obey not the Catholic gospel of our Jesus Christ. AMEN!"

Anna weakly looked up and struggled to breathe with the bayonets burning her insides. "Why is...he?"

The Vatican's Special Division Unit: Iscariot. Father Alexander Anderson is who he was. A truly fearful man who specialized in killing vampires, all vampires. His longing for purging them all runs deep and the massive chill he was giving off frightened Anna.

His figure was over caused by the bright moon behind him that shined a pure white. "Beautiful moon tonight, no? Abominations..." His face twisted in a sneer.

Alucard clenched the bayonets in his lover back tightly before yanking them out one by one till she was free from the pain but still severely weak because of it. "Police girl, do me a favor and watch over Anna for a bit." He spoke but grinned slightly and gazed at Anderson.

"Y-Yes, master." Seras quickly ran to Anna's side and was slightly taken back by a large amount of blood her once white dress was now soaking up. "Miss Anna?" Her voice shook with concern.

Anna's lips quivered as blood trickled down from them. "I'm fine, Seras... Really." Her voice shook with the pain that ran through her body and made it feel like all the hot blood in her veins were on fire.

"My lady," Anderson said to Anna after noticing her discomfort. "Your pain and anguish are quite becoming. Yet death still flees from you. Why you ask? No blade have yet penetrated your heart. Only rarely have I had vampires for my prey. It's only right that I enjoy this."

"Special agent Anderson," Alucard spoke.

"Bingo, you protestant knight dog."

"You seemed to have caused my dear Anna a great deal of pain."

"If that's Anna then I assume you're Alucard. Vampires who work to destroy your own kind as part of this vile protestant group."

"And where are the vampires here?"

"They're already gone. They didn't pose much of a threat, and they certainly didn't put much of a fight."

Their footsteps were equally as loud and eerie. They stomped down the hall and passed each other till their backs were turned and silence filled the room for the last time of the night.

"It seems the only ones left...are you three."

Alucard grinned. "Really?"

They swung around quickly with their weapons up. Anderson pierced Alucard through the neck with his bayonets. Still, Alucard has the upper hand and shot Anderson in the head. His body slammed up against the wall and splattered flood all over it.

Anna didn't know what to say. It was over with a trigger and a flash. She was baffled that someone like Anderson would die so quickly. "Alucard..." She spoke in a weak, crackling voice.

"Squaring off face-to-face with a vampire in the middle of the night." He yanked the blades out of his neck. "Rather brave. A pity he's so stupid. But...for a human, he was quite strong..."

Despite her questioning of the situation, she felt a great deal of relief that it didn't get worse. But her worries were shot down with this great sense of dread of a looming figure standing behind her beloved. She opened her mouth but no sound could break through and she watched as Alucard was stabbed by the holy bayonets.

"What the...!" Alucard slipped out from the blades and jumped away from Anderson.

He opened fired and Anderson full of enough holes to where a normal human wouldn't get up from that. The wounds on his body began to sizzle and sure enough, he leaped up from the ground and charged. The exchange happened back and forth with Anderson not staying down for too long. He grabbed Alucard and slammed him up against the wall, stabbing his hands so he wouldn't get away.

Alucard could finally see now. All Anderson's wounds slowly began to heal and the bullets popped out. "Regenerator...?"

"What's right. Our race was engineered and manufactured in order to fight your creatures." Anderson didn't stop there. He grinned like a mad man and continued to pin Alucard full of bayonets.

The overwhelming smell of blood made Anna pale. She scraped her hands against the ground but couldn't gather the strength to move from her bloody seat. She knew what was going to happen. She didn't want to see it. She didn't want that to happen. Anna found herself in a state of pure despair and watched on in horror as her vision filled with blood and Alucard's head was detracted from his body. Anderson laughed like the crazed man he was

"Amen! These things are Hellsing's trump cards!?" He mocked. "The best vampires they've raised?! You must be kidding me!" Anderson turned back around and found that both Anna and Seras have disappeared. "That's right...there was still that little girl who could move."

* * *

Seras helped support Anna as they hurried down the hall away from Anderson. Seras knew that Anna was not able to fight anymore because of the holy bayonets that she was stabbed with. She hasn't had blood in a long time and the slow healing of her wounds was because of that.

Anna suddenly came to a halt. "This won't work..." She said weakly. "Seras, you have to leave me behind."

That thought never crossed Seras's mind to began with. "What are you talking about, Miss Anna. You can't fight him the way you are!" She tried to protest but Anna's gentle gaze did not waver.

"Listen...you have less of a chance then I do." Anna then gestured her finger to the wall where a bible page was. "Look, you won't be able to get out with these things covering your exit, but for me..." She laid her hand on the paper and it immediately started to sizzle and burn her skin a deep red color. Anna was unfazed by the pain and ripped the page right off the wall. "I can get them off." She pushed herself away from Seras and stared her straight in the eye, now speaking with the most serious tone she had ever heard from her. "Leave...before you get killed."

The ominous loud step's behind them were now clear. They could hear the sound of two knives running together with a dark and twisted "Amen!" echoing down the empty halls. There was a thumping noise and something rolled out from the shadows right up to Anna's feet.

Anna felt her stomach twist with knots and threaten to upchuck everything. This cold likeness took her body as Alucard's detached head slowly turned upwards. She made a weakling squeaking sound and covered her mouth over with her hand. The sight made her sick and she wanted nothing more than the comforting darkness to swallow her whole so she wouldn't have to look at her lovers detached head.

Anderson's demented laugh echoed through the halls when he came into view. "It must be quite a sight for you, abomination." He glared at her through the thick frames of his glasses.

Anna's body felt cold and began to shake like mad. She clenched her teeth together tightly and took a deep breath. She looked to Anderson with a face now held with such grace and composure. "I will say this to you once, Father Anderson. This is not a fight you can win."

Anderson stomped up to her. His looming figure towered over her frame with such an intense sense of intimidation, yet Anna remained calm. "What will you do now, vampire? Will you fight and die...or will you run and die." He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall.

Seras paled. "Miss Anna!" She took a step forward but Anna's glowing red eyes somehow paralyzed her to stand still.

Anna gasped for air as her legs dangled above the ground. She watched through hazy eyes, the gleam of the bayonet. "I will live..." She struggled. "and wait for the man you beheaded to come back more excited than ever."

Anderson froze. "What?"

There was the distant sound of wings flapping and squeaking bat from the inside. Anderson slowly turned his head down the dark hall as something rushed out from the shadows. A swarm of bats clouded his visions and he instinctively released Anna. He could see nothing, not even Anna for the moment still a pair of red eyes glared through the darkness and the bats formed together in a man's shape. Alucard stood there with his arms wrapped around Anna, grinning with glee and excitement.

Seras just stared dumbfounded but a wave of relief came over her. "Master!"

Anna sighed deeply. "You have quite the awful habit of taking your time..."

Alucard's arms tighten around her but the grin never left his twisted face.

Anderson could finally understand now. "So that's it. Under the current circumstances, this situation cannot be resolved." He opened the Bible and the pages flew out. "Adieu, vampires." His figure was last in the endless pages before busting out the window. A faint voice was heard in the air. "Next time...you will all die..."

Anderson was gone at last but not forever, but it was enough for Seras. She half collapsed out of exhaustion and let out a long breath.

Alucard and Anna turned around and looked down the long call, seeing Integra walking around the corner dressed ready for the front line. Of course, she was there the whole time, but seeing how the situation resolved itself she saw no reason to jump out.

Alucard laughed a bit. "It's been a while since I lost my head. So he's Father Anderson?"

Integra smirked with a cigar in her mouth. "A border skirmish, violating the agreement terms...attacking key members, murder and injury.." She read off it like a list.

Anna sighed with a deep sense of exhaustion. "The Vatican really own us this one..."

"Now is not the time to fight them. after investigating the vampires here, I discovered something very serious." Integra looked over and saw Seras vomiting after a day of too much excitement. "That girl... So, how did she perform? Has she improved a bit?"

That caught Seras's attention.

"Ah? The cop? Okay, I guess." Alucard said half-heartedly.

Anna slammed her hand over her face.

Seras's hand shot up like she was a student in a class. "M-Master! Please, stop calling me 'cop'. My name is Seras Victoria.

"Stop protesting, you little coward. You are 'cop'."

Even Anna had her limits and was tired of hearing this. She huffed and opened her mouth to speak but Alucard slapped his hand over her mouth. He picked her up while she protested about his attitude the whole way home with Seras still running her mouth behind them.


	5. The Red House Horror Part 1

**THE RED HOUSE HORROR PART 1**

Seras stared at Anna as the vampire smiled kindly, but what Seras was actually staring at was the coffin that she was sitting on.

Seras cracked her head and looked over to Walter. "Mr. Walter...what's this?"

"It's a coffin," Walter answered her.

"But...why'd you have to stick something like this is my room?" she shook with nervousness and waited as the feeling of dread poured over her

"This was Sir Integra's order. 'How can a vampire not sleep in a coffin?' Those were her exact words!" Walter tried to explain to Seras.

"Where's my bed?"

Walter quickly bowed his head. "I already took the liberty of disposing of it."

In the basement level, 30 meters underground, Seras's scream of denial could not be heard.

Anna gave an awkward smile and moved her hands up slowly in defense. "Furthermore, Alucard and I had a few words to say in the matter too."

Seras turned to Anna. "My master and you, Miss Anna?"

Anna nodded her head. She ran her fingers across the wooden coffin below her. "After you became a vampire, you haven't had a single drop of blood. If you don't sleep in this coffin, then you will only grow weaker and weaker." Anna's smile fell and she stared at Seras with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry that things that to change like this so abruptly, but it's something that had to be done." Her words were true. "Why haven't you had blood yet. What exactly is holding you back, Seras?"

Seras looked away, taking her eyes to the ground. "I don't know...But I feel like if I drink the blood, I shall lose something...forever..."

Anna was started a bit by her answer, but she was finally starting to understand where Seras was coming from, and why she was hesitating. It's sad, but she isn't wrong. Something is always lost when one gains power. Anna herself had experience that before too.

"Useless fool." Alucard's dark voice was heard behind them. They looked over their shoulders and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Alucard..." Anna said with a quiet voice.

"You could've died a human. Instead, you chose the path of darkness, The night will always welcome you and overcome the light you held as a human. Listen to me, cop. Once you step towards the dusk and leave the sun behind, you may never return." As usual, Alucard's words were harsh and didn't sit well with Seras's hesitation in the subject.

Anna managed to smile and gave a small laugh. She got up and held up her hand. "Now, now. Don't worry about it for now. I don't see the bother and worry about it. Time will come when it will happen, but don't worry about it for now. There will always be a vampire's like you every now and then. Even if you are taken small steps, you're still moving forward."

Seras smiled only a little feeling a bit better with Anna's way of wording things. "Yes, ma'am."

Anna turned towards Alucard. "Is that alright?"

Alucard gave her a long stare but shook his head " Forget it. It doesn't bother me too much anyways."

Anna smiled and clapped her hand together. "Thank you."

Alucard could see through Anna's sweet words in trying to calm the situation down. She knows that Seras will drink eventually, and it's not like she was denying it either.

"Oh, yes." Walter cut in, remembering something he had to give. "I have completed your assigned task." He said.

"Oh really? Let me see." Said Alucard.

Walter took the liberty of bringing out a gun case and setting it on the table. "I was going to take this to you..." He opened it up and it showed a black custom-made gun with a magazine too.

Alucard snickered. "This is..." He picked up the large pistol into his hand.

"Our new 13mm pistol. This is a radically different design from the previous Casull 454, our custom-built weapon. It weighs 76 kilos, is 39cm long, and carries 6 bullets. This weapon cannot be used by humans. It uses 13mm armor piercing rounds."

"The casing?"

"It's a special gold alloy."

"The gunpowder?"

"The Macedonian company's NNA9 formula."

"What ammo?"

"A unique baptized amalgam."

Alucard started at the gun with the biggest grin. "It's perfect, Walter."

Walter gave a slight bow. "Thank you for your approval."

Alucard held up the gun. "I'll bet even Anderson couldn't handle this toy."

Anna gave a short laugh. Like a child. That man was somewhat like a child sometimes. It truly amuses her.

Walter walked up to Anna. "Miss Anna, would you mind grabbing something for me. I made a new weapon for Miss Seras as well."

Seras snapped her head over at the sound. "Huh?"

Anna blinked but nodded. She looked over to where Walter pointed, but only started when she saw the large case behind the table. It looked like a gun case for rifle but it was just too long.

"Oh my..." Anna mumbled and grabbed the handle and lifted the case up with one hand. She understood that it would be a bit of a struggle for Walter to pick it up, but she barely felt a difference with her strength. Anna unlocked the case's her eye widen when she brought out the gun and set it up right between her and Walter. Now, Anna was tall and so was Walter, but this thing was even taller.

Walter took a breath first "It is a 30mm for use against the undead, 'The Harkonnen'. It has two types of rounds uranium bullets, and explosive devices that can destroy a tank. Not only are MBT's toast, but it also destroys all other military weapons on the land, sea, and air.

Sears's eyes were spinning and her head was smoking a little. She pointed to the thing. "What the hell is this thing!?"

Anna gave a short laugh once again. She took a breath but imminently gaged when a strong smell of blood and rot come through. Her stomach twisted and turned and she became very sickly pale in under two seconds.

Seras looked at Anna. "Miss Anna?" She asked, seeing the lovely vampire get pale. "Is something wrong?"

Anna put her hand over her mouth and nose. She leaned against the wall and spoke in a low tone. "Intruders..." She saw Seras's and Walter's eyes get wide.

Walter walked up closer to her. "What can you say?" He asked, getting over the shook in an instant.

Anna's eyes trailed to the floor. She closed them as the shadow at her feet slowly retreated into the wall behind her.

* * *

A shadow in the shape of a woman made a scan through the whole headquarters. The multiple eyes in her shadow reflected behind Anna's eyelids. It allowed her to see the situation 30 meters above them.

Hellsing soldiers shooting at the at the enemy, shooting at armed and protected ghouls. The bodies of their soldiers were torn apart from either the bullets or the ghouls.

A voice was heard through. "Hahaha! Hello, hello. Can you hear me? Good afternoon member of the round table. Greetings! Is my dear little partridge Integra there too?" The voice howled of arrogance and pleasure.

Anna's shadow slowly slipped into the communications room that lingered with blood, organs, and limbs scattered across the floor and walls like they were using them to paint with. The ghouls paid no mind the obvious shadow figure beside them and continued to feast upon the dead soldiers.

The constant chewing and tearing sound of the organs made Anna nausea's, but reluctantly she held that form to listen in more to the arrogant introduce.

"We are the Valentine brothers! I am the junior, Jan Valentine. This is the first time we're met, correct? Oh yes...we're enjoying lunch right now downstairs. Your guards and quite delectable, if I may say so. Care to join us?"

Anna's shadow could clearly see that this man was a vampire. He sucked the blood of one of the decapitated guards.

"It's almost your turn! Have you relieved yourself yet? Prayed to your god? You are cornered with nowhere to go. Are you prepared to die like a little warm in a can? By the way! You still have a couple of minutes to commit suicide if you want to take care of business yourself. I strongly recommend this!"

The vampire Jan dropped the head and looked over his shoulder, just missing the shadow disappearing.

* * *

Integra quickly picked up the phone. "Walter! Walter, are you there?" She called after hearing the other vampire.

"Yes, sir." Walter picked up the phone. I'm in the basement, Victoria's room. Anna has already informed me about the situation."

Alucard had one armed wrapped around Anna's shoulders and slowly swaying her back and forth but Anna was still was very pale. The smell of the blood has already stained the entire headquarters at this point since the ghouls made such a mess.

"All communication lines have been broken, and it will take four to five hours for backup to arrive. We must protect the meeting room till then."

"How can we do this?"

He held up one finger. "You must block the passage and stop them. There is only one hall into the meeting room." He brought up another finger. "We also have Alucard, Miss Anna, and Victoria. We'll spit up. One group will go to your immediate aid, and the other will commence a surprise attack."

"How are you going to get here? There are ghouls everywhere!"

"Don't you remember 10 years ago...how you found Alucard and Miss Anna in the basement?"

"Through the vents?"

"Wait a moment. We'll be right there."

"Walter, those bastards...ate all of my soldiers!" Integra's voice shook with anger. "Don't show any mercy. Kill them all!"

Walter's demeanor changed every so slightly. His old voice gave a sharp, chilling tone also lingering with excitement. "Of course, Sir Integra."

Alucard and Anna noticed his immediate change.

"Oh dear..." Anna put her finger stops over her lips.

Alucard gave a low snicker. "It's been a while since we've seen the 'Angel of Death'."

Seras turned to them with an uneasy face. "What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

Anna waved her hand. "You'll find out soon enough."

Walter smirked and held his chin. "An old man and a rookie. Together, that should count as one, right?" He gave a short laugh.

Alucard wrapped his arms around Anna and took a step back. He laughed with a wide grin on his face."Looks like we can have a little fun this time." Alucard's voice leered a deadly excitement. "Don't you think...my dear Anna?"

Anna's face was less of that, showing more concern over her pale face as she bent her neck to look up at him. "I do hope you won't make such a big mess this time."

Alucard grin didn't fall. They slowly faded away into the wall with Alucard's deep voice still echoing in the room like a phantom. "...That all depends...that all depends..."

Seras's body shook letting these words fall from her mouth. "I wonder if there are any normal people n this organization."

* * *

Luke Valentine, an unfamiliar man in a white suit walked down the halls of the Hellsing organization. Casually looking around with a cigarette in his mouth. He started at the paintings as he passed. He stopped though and started intensely at a painting of Elizabeth the first. He said not a word but just started.

Suddenly, javelin ripped through the painting. Luke jumped as fast as he can, seeing the tip of the spear inches from his eye. He was stuck at the wall before the many javelins finally pierced him.

Hellsing soldiers peaked their head around the corner and saw the man. They jogged up to him, but realizing to their horror that he was missing, only having to have caught his white coat between the wall and the spears.

They gave each other a skeptical look. A red light sneaked around of the soldier's head for a second when his head was suddenly split down the middle in a clean cut. Their eyes widen in surprise and gasped when they saw Luke standing in front of them with a wicked looking knife in his hand, looking completely untouched.

The last soldier quickly raised his gun and opened fired, but only hitting thin air. Luke was fast enough to only be a beam of light that snuck up from behind. The soldier froze as he felt a cold blade at his neck and heard an even colder voice.

"Stop making such a racket."

It looked like a single attack as he faded in and out for second with the knife out as he attacked. The solider's limbs were cut off, and it looked like he exploded in a vast amount of blood. Luke dodged the droplets of blood like he was dancing, daring not to stain his white suit as more Hellsing soldiers came from the secret room from behind the painting.

All four of the soldiers fired on Luke, but where not able to hit him as he was to fast for even their eye to see.

Luke appeared in the middle of them and there was a flash of silver lightly. They froze and felt the cold knife cut through all of them.

Luke's phone started to ring, and before the bodies dropped. He answered it.

"What?"

"Hello, hello. Can you hear me, bro? It's Jan, commander of the great Hellsing killer army. Oh yeah. We're finished taking over the first and second floors. Now all that's left is to crash the conference on the third floor, kick the shit out of that dumb bitch and old farts."

"Proceed accordingly, and don't let your guard down." Luke opened the painting up more and saw the stairs leading down. "I'm heading for the basement now." He hung up but noticed a single drop of blood on his sleeve. He whipped at it before looking down at the dark passage and grinned. "Let's find out what you can do...Alucard...Anna." His eyes glowed as he walked through.

The room was almost silent, with the faint sound of blood dripping from the fallen bodies.

* * *

Luke broke through the final door in his way and ventured even further into the abyss like darkness. Not hesitant, nor afraid. The room felt cold and ominous with old and musty smells in the air that also lingered with blood. He walked into the darkness with black on each side. In search of them. The ones he will prove too.

"I know you're there. Even if you hide, I still sense you powerful aura." He called out to the empty darkness but didn't expect someone to call back.

"Even if we hide?

Luke's eyes widen and his heart sped up once he saw them at the end of the long dark hall. Alucard sat at the end with his legs crossed and hands resting in his lap, and Anna sat on his left. Her legs pulled up close to the chair and off to the side with her long dress flowing along the ground, her arms crossed leisurely under her elbows.

"We don't run or hide. We just got a little tired of waiting." Alucard said casually.

Luke walked up the powerful vampire's and gave them a bow. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Alucard. Miss Anna. My name is Luke Valentine. I am someone who worships you two." He said with a smirk.

* * *

Seras could finally see what Alucard and Anna were talking about when they said 'Angel of Death'. The army of annihilated only under a few minutes.

Seras laid on top of Jan and had him in a headlock. After a little 'persuasion', he finally revealed what they attacked them for.

"We came here to attack The Hellsing Special Operations Agency, the round table conference, and to destroy Alucard and reveal Anna's true nature!" He grinned madly. "What's what we were told to do."

"We? Did you say we?" Walter caught on.

Jan laughed. "That's right! Right now my older brother's beating the shit out of Alucard."

* * *

"Up till now, I've heard your names many times during my missions. All about how absurdly strong you are. How you can writhe in an ocean of blood while maintaining perfect grace, and how your lover would dance in the red rain, staining her white dress crimson." He looked at Anna's perfectly white dress, not seeing a speck of blood on it. "How you two are night-walkers living outside the world of humanity. You're purer than the darkness of night. While her beauty outshines the blood that runs in peoples vain. I know not that all those rumors about you are true, but Miss Anna though...still only seem like rumors."

While it was true about her beauty, she was stunningly gorgeous, but the rumors he heard about her were just ruthless and terrifying like a horror novel. A woman who was feared for decades for being a glutton for blood. It was a well-known fact that she was much stronger than her lover. The woman's dress that was always stained in blood from her meals, her hands dried up with it too. She was almost nothing like the rumors, nothing like the very woman sitting in front of him right now.

"When I was human, I feared you. And when I gave up being human, I admired you. You both are the trailblazer of immortality. Even after you dissolved into the darkness. I kept on chasing your shadow." His green eyes glared at them.

Alucard snickered. "What nonsense. There aren't any immortals in this world. And..."

Anna could see his red eyes reflected in his sunglasses.

"'The Woman Splattered in Red' or Anna...she has long since dropped the title she had carried for a long time. If she wishes...then she can remain as she is now. Weak but gentle or strong and ruthless. I will not see or look at her any differently. She is after all...my century-year-old lover."

Luke could hear the honesty in his voice. The certainty and the loyalty he had for this woman was something he knew was true. For decades, those two have been lovers and stuck by each other's side.

"Exactly!" Luke's eyes became wild. "The legend of your immortality and devotion to her ends today. I'll kill you and go beyond my dreams!"

Anna blinked only once, but in the time her eyes were closed she heard the sound of them pulling out their guns, and when she opened them, they already had the barrels touching each other's heads. Anna's eyes widen when the triggers were pulled. She turned her head in time to see their bodies being blown back from the shot. Luke laid on the ground and Alucard, still sitting in his chair, had his head all the way back. Their bodies started to twitch with laughter even with a bullet in their heads. Luke brought out another gun and shot at Alucard once again, pulling the trigger repeatedly striking him. Alucard's head flew back with the largest gin on his bloody face. He lifting his armed hand and shot at Luke who escaped with his speed.

"I'm not like the other instant vampires!" Luke announced for the rain of bullets. "I'm going to surpass you and become number one! I was born for this day." Luke launched himself at Alucard, but once he was upon him he felt the smoking barrel right over his heart.

"Check!" Alucard sneered, flashing his bright red eyes.

Luke gasped and jumped away when Alucard shot at him. He was able to dodge the bullets in the air and landed but jumped to the side to get out of range. Luke then noticed the sound of small explosions behind him and turned around, seeing the walls and floors totally demolished by the power of Alucard's gun.

"What the hell...is that gun?" He gasped in a low voice of utter shock. He knew now that if it was hit in the right area, then it'll be over.

"Your reflexes are amazing," Anna spoke up for once, talking in an excited tone like she was watching a show from her seat that she had yet to move from.

Luke glared. "I told you! I'm not like the others that came before me." he grinned and pointed his gun to Alucard. "I have all of your abilities, no! I have more than that!" He declared.

Alucard whistled, impressed.


	6. The Red House Horror Part 2

**THE RED HOUSE HORROR PART 2**

Luke continued to shot down Alucard from where he stood, not even dodging the bullets at all. Anna hasn't even moved from her seat either even with the barrage of bullets all around her, she wasn't even flinching. He thought for a moment if Alucard was indestructible, but there was no such thing in this word. He thought, surely he was suffering from all the damage he was inflicting.

He can win.

He can beat Alucard!

Alucard spread his legs out to support himself as the blood dripped from all the bullet holes he had in his body, but still, he laughed...

"This is great." He said. "I haven't had this much fun in ages." He lifted his face, swirling with madness and insanity that dripped more off him than the blood. "What's your name again?"

Luke felt a chill run down his spine and he was unable to answer strongly. "Luke...Valentine..."

In a single blink. It was like all the blood and wounds disappeared from his Alucard's body. Luke wondered if all that was an illusion.

"Luke Valentine. I see that you are more than a Category A vampire." The seal on the glove suddenly started to glow red. He slowly lifted his arms. "Releasing control-restriction system level 3, level 2, and level 1. Recognizing approval of situation A according to the Cromwell invocation. Commencing limited lifting of ability-use restrictions." He brought his hand up and put his thumb and index finger together and looking through the hole with his red eye. "Until the enemy before me has been rendered completely silent."

The whole room was swallowed in darkness and thousands of red eyes swarmed around Luke.

"Well then, time to educate you as to how a real vampire fights!" Alucard spoke with a laughing tone.

The Baskerville hounds howled and leaped out to Luke. Their barks sounded like a drying scream mixed with dogs from hell. Luke finally scream in fear and ran to the exit but his leg was shot off. Yelling out in pain, he hopped alongside the wall in his desperate attempt to escape from this nightmare, and not long the final leg was shot off. He slid to the bottom of the stairs and looked up, seems like they never ended like they went own for miles.

Luke looked back and didn't even see Alucard's physical form anymore. He was just a mass of black and red aura with the Baskerville hounds circling him.

"What the hell...What the hell are you!?" He screamed his lungs off to the mass of evil that threatens him.

"What's the matter?" Alucard's voice was heard from the mass of blackness. You only lost your legs. Come one, attack!" Alucard's form was finally seen holding his severed leg in his hand. "Send out your familiars! Transform yourself! Put your legs back together and stand up! The night has only just begun!" He squeezed his bloody leg till it broke in two. "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! The fun is about to start! Hurry! Hurry!" He sadistically shouted with a devil grin, showing off his sharp teeth.

Luke gave a final scream. He pulled out another gun and fired a single round. The bullets ruffed right through the mass of black, but it was brought to their attention when it made the sound of flesh hitting. The weak gasp was the loudest sound on the in the room as heads turned. Anna was standing up with her heard shot back from the stray bullet before her body crumbled to the floor. Her arms were out, her long white dress flowed around her, and her bangs covering her eyes

The darkness was quickly sucked back and the hounds stopped barking, as Alucard returned to his normal self, but with a look of shock and horror-struck across his face.

Luke's shaking did not cease. "See? Weak! That woman was weak! A rumor and nothing else! Taking out like she was a bug-"

"Quite!" Alucard shouting caused Luke to flinch. Alucard slowly looked back to Luke, his eye demented with anger. "You're a fool to think I'm the only one...you should be afraid of."

**BU-THUMP**

**BU-THUMP**

Luke's attention went right back to Anna as the beating sounds became louder and faster. He wasn't sure if it was him...or if it was Anna.

* * *

_Anna screamed out till her voice went raw. Tears were replaced with blood since they were all used up.__"I don't care what happens to my body anymore! Leave him alone...!" She clawed at the sticky, bloody ground and reached out as a glimmer of silver cut through the air. An ear piercing scream ring out from deep in her lungs that even God and the devil could hear. "Stop it!"_

* * *

Anna's shaky hand was brought up, her fingers twitching before she pointed to Luke. She sat up in a flash, her eye wide and deprived like a wild animal before her voice coming booming out in a gravely and low tone. "Sick 'em, boys!"

The hellhounds were heard once again, but this time...coming from within Anna. The white fabric of her dress tore away and morphed in the shape of a charging hellhound, black fur, tripping saliva and multiple red eyes. Luke cried out and opened fired once again, emptying his magazine has the hellhounds came upon him, sinking their teeth into him, devouring him, tearing him apart till nothing was left. The air was filled with the heavy smell of iron and the gnawing and tearing sound of flesh was void to Anna's ringing ears

The hellhounds retreated back into Anna's body as she got up walking towards the scene, whipping her head over the blood. She felt Alucard's arms wrap around her in a protective manner and while burying his head into her back. She said nothing but closed her eye to enjoy the silence once again that filled the basement level.

"I guess that's how it ends, punk." Alucard insulted. "He was shit as a man, now that is what he'll become."

Anna gave a weak sigh and grabbed Alucard's hand.

"The guys upstairs...it looks like they're having a harder time of it than I imagined." She said looking up at the ceiling, with solemn eyes.

* * *

Seras tried to run away in freight, but the Hellsing ghouls soldiers grabbed her leg and tripped her.

Intera started at the soldiers that were once her men. "My soldiers... Even my men have been turned into ghouls." She said with a shaky voice.

The ghouls grabbed a hold of Seras as she was on the ground, preventing her from fleeing. Their grotesque hands came upon her, just when her eye darted red. She was completely lost in herself, tearing into the soldiers with her bare hands, staining her gloves, and looking nothing more than a monster. She smashed their heads against the wall, breaking their skulls under her boot.

Intera shook her head as the scene unfolded in front of her, seeing the police girl annihilate the guards that were once their subordinates. "Seras!" Intera got up from her seat to run to the girl but stopped when she saw a vision of white.

Seras grinned like an animal while smashed another skull against the wall, but just kept on squeezing, enjoying the blood flowing through her fingers. A hand suddenly was placed on her arm though, Sera raised her other hand was about to strike but gasped when she saw Anna, staring at her with a saddened expression.

"Seras...That's enough."Anna spoke in her usual calm and soft voice that sounded like melody. A melody that snapped Seras from out of her state.

"Miss...A...nna..." Seras responded in a shaky voice, she looked down at her handy work, but her vision was blocked. Anna wrapped her arms around Seras pulling her into her chest preventing her from seeing sight again.

"It's over, Seras. You don't have to look anymore." She spoke calmly.

Seras gave a slight nod, wrapping her arms around her. Even if it meant staining her dress with the blood on her hands. Seras just didn't want to look anymore.

Back to business. "Checkmate, Sonny boy," Walter spoke to Jan.

Jan laughed, sitting against the wall, an arm missing and full of holes. He glanced at Anna. "Damn. Is that Anna? She's hot as hell. Wish I got the chase to hit that." He just had to get those vulgar words out but they didn't seem to faze Anna's grace. "Go ahead and kill me, you old fart."

"Not now. First I need to know who put you up to this. Then I'll kill you in a most generous manner."

"You're a softy, aren't ya?" Jan looked to see Intera walking up to him. "Yo there, Bitch!"

Integra immediately fired into him. "No more wisecracks. I'm angry." She said in a dangerously low voice that could freeze hell. "Who are you people? Why did you do this? Who led you here? Answer me!" She voice raised with every demand until she was shouting.

Jan gave a weaselly laugh. "You already know. It's the device that was embedded in me." Jan got to this feet. "Even now it's sending information to them. About the failed operation, and even about this conversation right now. You think they'd let me live when I'm about to tell you fucking everything?" He held up his last arms and snapped his bony fingers. Just then his body lit up in blue flames.

"Sir Integra, get back!" Anna called to her.

"See. I knew it! I will tell you, idiots, one thing! Try as much as you can, you bitch!" Jan flipped her off. "Millen...ni...um..." He spoke his final words before his body broke down into nothing but ash.

For once, Anna looked serious. "Millennium?" Her voice was low as she petted Seras's head.

"Are you alright, miss?" Walter asked the lady.

"Yes, I'm fine." She put her gun away. "But please put them out off their misery, will you?" She gestured to the ghoul soldiers who were mostly still alive, but unable to walk after Seras's assault.

"No, don't do that Walter." Sir Islands cut in. He handed Integra a pistol. "That's the commander's job. Sir Hellsing, It's your duty." He insisted.

"Sir Islands..." Anna said. "Isn't that going too far?" She asked.

"It's unacceptable to say that nothing could have been done. You should have been prepared for this somehow. As a leader, you are entirely responsible. The fact they died or survived as these creatures are your fault."

Walter's eyes widen. "Sir Islands!"

Integra put her hand up. "Walter." She stopped him and grabbed the gun. She walked over to one of her fallen men and placed the gun to his temple. "I won't ask for your forgiveness. It's all my fault."

Anna gave a sigh and looked over to Walter. "Walter. It's probably bets if you quickly look into this 'Millennium'."

Walter nodded. "Yes, of course."

Integra pulled the trigger.

Out of the 96 members of the London headquarters, only 10 were left after the massacre, 8 of them being alive only because they were away at the moment. The only ones left standing were Integra and Walter, not including Alucard, Anna, and Seras who are already dead. It was this incident that they realize that something was coming with the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance. An upcoming storm was brewing, a mask to hide what better word for it...then war.


	7. Red Massacre at The Rio Hotel Part 1

**RED MASSACRE AT THE RIO HOTEL PART 1**

The Wild Geese: A band of mercenaries hired for the lack of numbers in the Hellsing Organization after the assault they have just had. They're loyal as long as they're paid and are said to never go back on their word, but the band of rough looking men who huddled together in the center of the room all looked a little sketchy. It can't be helped though, as strong as Alucard, Anna, and even Seras is, they can't defend the whole Hellsing Organization by themselves with what's blowing in the distance.

"Captain Bernadotte, what the heck is this?" One of the men exclaimed. "Has a war started in London?"

"Since when did we become security guards?" Another one complained.

"Are we just stroking some fat cat's ego?"

Their captain sat backward in his chair. "I don't know how to put this, so I'll give it to you straight. We're here to get rid of monsters." Bernadotte honestly said, but that could mean anything.

"Get rid of monsters?"

Snickers were heard around the room from the crazy order. "That's not right."

"It's true." Integra's strong and reassuring voice caught their attention as she enters the room with her hands behind her back. "Your enemy is a vampire who gains immortality by drinking human blood. Our job is to carry around garlic and holy water. Put a wooden stake in its heart, chop off its head, burn the corpse, and sprinkle its ashes at the crossroads. For more information, read Bram Stroker." Even her assuring voice did not make these men believe her.

"That's ridiculous." One of the men sprouted.

"There's no such thing as vampire's."

"You just don't know about them." The lady cut in. "Or to be more precise, you've never been told. Formed 100 years ago, our Royal Oder of Religious Knights, Hellsing...has been working in secret for a long time with the intended purpose for fighting vampires," she smirked. "If you don't get it, then take a good look for yourselves! That is your enemy, a vampire." She dramatically pointed to little Seras standing awkwardly in the corner with a goofy grin on her face.

Bernadotte blinked in confusion. "What!?" He got up off his chair and pushed through the crowd of men and walked to the girl. "H-Hold of a sec, you're a vampire?" he shuddered on his words and studied Seras, but only saw a normal girl.

"Yes, well... guess I am." She said, but not really sounding sure herself.

Suddenly he grinned while the garrison started to laugh. Just showing how much they didn't believe her.

Seras looked to Integra. "See? I told you they would laugh at me."

"I suppose you're right." Integra agreed.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just call for Miss Anna?"

"I don't think she would even know what to do."

"What about master then?"

"No, he'll just kill all of them." Integra pointed to her. "Just show them some proof, police girl?"

Seras lifted her hand. "Roger!" She snapped her fingers and smiled. "Please, go ahead!"

Bernadotte started at her for a second before laughing. "If she's a vampire, then I'm Frankenstein."

Seras then suddenly flicked her finger at his face and he was blown back, even dripped blood. She gave him three more flicks of her finger and set him flying towards his men.

"Captain!"

"She's a monster!" he shouted as Seras stood in the corner just twirling her finger. "I didn't see it coming, not even a sign! She just poked me in the forehead and my whole head's swimming. Is she really a vampire?"

"She is indeed." A lovely voice popped up.

The men blinked in confusion and glanced around the room to see if anyone else was present. They then directed their attention to the ceiling and saw Anna hanging upside down in a kneeling position to keep her dress from slipping. She looked down at the men with her usual kind smile that showed off her fangs. The group of men gave a terrified scream and ran to one side of the room away from the mysterious hanging woman.

"She may be the lowest of the lowest rank," Alucard even started to phase through the wall behind them. "But she's a card-carrying vampire."

The men gave a shriek and fled to the center of the room.

Alucard came out of the wall and snickered. "What a pitiful bunch of cowards. You think we can use these people?" The smirk did not fade from his lips.

Anna gracefully jumped down from the ceiling and smoothed out her hair.

Walter came running through the hall and up to Integra. "I'm sorry, miss. I tried to stop them.

"They're going to be guarding mine and Anna's bed," Alucard said, ominously. "I wanted to see who they were."

Anna glanced at him and gave him an awkward smile.

"That aside, miss..." Walter swiftly brought out a letter. "We received this in the mail."

Integra took the envelope. "A letter?" Her eyes widened when she saw the name of the sender. "The head of the Vatican's special Operations 13th Division...Iscariot Organization...Enrico Maxwell."

* * *

Integra, Walter, and Anna waited in the Royal Museum as ordered to be the meeting place that said in the letter.

Anna gave a worried glance at Walter. "Walter, what the time?" She asked.

"Just a little past three o'clock." He answered.

Integra was a little annoyed at this point. "They ask to meet with us and then show up late. Are they luring us into a trap?" she questioned.

"Not even they would try to pull off something in the middle of the day in a public space," Walter assured her. "Especially when they're in the very heart of enemy territory."

"Still worried enough to bring me though." Anna stood beside Integra. She wondered if she even was the person for the job. What was she suppose to do if it was an ambush? Kill them? Threaten them...in the middle of the day? She felt tried just by walking around in the sun.

"You really have to come here in order to appreciate this place." They looked and saw Maxwell talking to his aide. "They've maintained everything perfectly. Just as you'd expect of the Royal Museum.

"Yes, you're quite right."

They stopped and saw the head of Hellsing was already there and waiting in front of them.

Maxwell looked to his aide. "What's this? Are we late?"

"It would appear so."

Maxwell kept up his polite smile. "Oh, hello. Sorry to keep you-" he stepped forward.

"Don't come any closer!" Integra ordered and Maxwell stopped. "What business brings the Vatican here, and not just the Vatican, but it's murderous Iscariot Organization." She barked to him.

Anna found Maxwell's eye on her for a moment. Immediately she knew that this man was aware of who she really was. Though it shouldn't be hard, just her appearance alone was strange and abnormally enough that it could be considered breathtakingly beautiful. Red eyes, pale skin, fangs, long blonde hair that was inches away from reaching the floor. She was almost as suspicious as Alucard was.

Maxwell's smile even though it looked forced. "Oh, this is no good. Looks like we're not liked here." He took off his glasses. "First, let me introduce myself." He bowed. "I'm Iscariot's leader, Enrico Maxwell. It's an honor to meet you."

"I don't care who you are," Integra barked. "Tell me why you're here."

Maxwell shook his hands in defense. "Now, now. There's no reason to get upset. We didn't come here today to fight with you."

"Excuse me," Anna stepped up, her arms crossed under her elbows. "That's a bit hard to believe. You did, after all, break your agreement and send Father Anderson to Badrick in Northern Ireland to attack us-"

"And so what!" Maxwell crushed his glasses. "Don't talk like your a victim." he spat at her, but Anna's graceful expression didn't waver at his harsh tone. "What difference does it make if two or two million of those protestant soldiers die!" he spat. "If his Holiness the Pope hasn't ordered us himself, we would be talking be here talking to you filthy creatures. So stop your whining and listen, you protestant sows!" He polite demeanor was obviously a fake. A forced mask. The hate between them was certain.

"You called her a sow?" Alucard's sudden deep voice echoed through the hall, sending shivers down their spine. Alucard phased through the wall with a grin. "Nothing like the 13th division to put the fear of God in you. Even your insults are despicable. You've been doing it for 2,000 years now. Some things never change."

Maxwell looked to Alucard with a calm face. "Nosferatu Alucard, 'garbage disposal man'...'Joker Assassin'...It's the first time I've seen you with my own eyes." He bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Alucard."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Maxwell. And goodbye." He reached into his coat and pulled out his long and thretening gun. "Did you think you could call my lover a sow..." he raised his left hand up and balanced the gun on his forearm. "...and leave this place alive?" He threatened. "I'll shoot you dead, human!"

Maxwell smiled. "Oh no, I'm so scared." He wiggled his long bony finger that made a crackly noise. "I can't talk with a terrifying bodyguard pointing a gun at my head. If that's how you want to play, I have an idea. Let's make it an even fight." He snapped his fingers suddenly and screamed out a name that brought Anna in a shocked state. "ANDERSON!"

Anna whipped her head around and saw Father Anderson standing at the end of the hall. She could see the cross around his neck reflecting in the light. Just the sight of him brought a chill down her spine with painful memories that made her body throb with just the thought of it.

Anderson stabbed one of his bayonets into the ground and held up one in front of his face as he started to talk. "'Ask of me and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance.'" He started to walk down the hall and muttered verse from the bible in a trance-like state. "'And uttermost parts of the earth for their possession. Though shalt break them with a rod of iron. Thou shalt dash them in pieces like a potter's vessel. Be wise now, therefore...'"

Maxwell began to notice Anderson's transfix on the vampires in front of him.

"'O ye kings: be instructed, ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the Son, let he be perish, and ye perish from the way...when his wrath is kindled but a little.'"

"Don't!" Maxwell moved in front of Anderson. "Stop it, Anderson!" He ordered, but the father paid no mind to him.

"'Blessed are they...that put their trust in him'. One swing of my sword and it'll all be over." His last statement wasn't averse...it was his own promise of carnage.

Anna's heart began to race as Anderson was only a few steps away from totally overshadowing her. The memories of when she first met him rushed back, and she was left frozen in place as he was almost upon her, having to break her neck to look up. Anna felt a hand on her wrist as Alucard suddenly pulled her back behind him. She saw for a second, the excited grin on his face. A look that she viewed before. It was a twisted smile of a vampire.

"If we ignored an enemy standing right before our eyes, we wouldn't be Iscariot or the Vatican," Anderson claimed.

Alucard took his sunglasses off. His eyes as twisted and sadistic as his smile was. What madness swirled inside his head was even unknown to his beloved. He grinned widely and brought out both of his guns. Both the Casull and the Jackel.

Anderson was quick on the uptake and brought his blades in a battle position.

Alucard snickered with his deep voice full of glee. "That's why you're you. And the same goes for me as well. Let's do this, Judas Priest!"

Anderson only laughed. "This time won't be like the last, vampire!"

Anna gasped when she knew that they were going to fight. "Alucard, wait!" She called out to him but felt like her words fell out def ears as did Maxwell's when he called to Anderson who did not respond.

"Hi! Everybody, this way." Seras suddenly ran around the corner with wobbly Japanese senior citizens on a tour guide. She guiding them right in between Alucard and Anderson. "Right this way..." she blew on her whistle as they passed right on by right as the tension died and disappeared in an instant. It was over.

Anna faced the wall, leaning against it with her hand and let out a sigh. "Ah~ I think I lost 30 years off my life just now..." She slid down to her knees, completely exhausted.

Alucard pulled his gun back. "This isn't the time or place to fight."

"Yes, I guess you're right." Anderson agreed.

Alucard put his weapons away started to walk off. "Anna, I'm going to head back and sleep. Getting up midday makes me tired."

Anna grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly before letting him go, feeling just as tired as him "Ah...alright...see you when I...get back..." She called back half heatedly with a weak wave of her hand.

Anderson passed Maxwell. "Chief, I'm going back to Rome." he stopped and smiled to him. "It's a most excellent museum. Next time, let's bring the children."

Maxwell was dumbfounded. "Yes, of course."

Anderson smiled fell he walked away while mumbling. "Next time, I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him."

Maxwell gave a sighed of relief, but Integra only laughed. "Looks like we both have to contend with some difficult subordinates. Isn't that right, you pig?"

"Well, I'll just have to swallow it," Maxwell admitted defeat. "Shall we go talk at the outdoor cafe?"

Integra smirked. "Very well."

They soon walked away. The aide and Walter turned around and sighed in relief while Anna was still recovering on the floor from the sudden shock of it all.

Walter gave a thumbs up to Seras saying, 'Well done!"

Seras gave a thumbs up too. "Thank you!"

* * *

Anna walked around the corner of the indoor part of the cafe but saw no one there to her surprise. She narrowed her eye in suspicion and walked through the crowd of tables and chairs but stopped right in front of the closet one to the window, but also out of sight from the outside. Anna knew someone was here only a moment ago. She just missed them. Anna smelled something very familiar, something she never forgot. The sickening smell that made her insides twist. The smell that made the memories rush back to her and made her head spin.

Anna ran her hand crossed the table and looked outside, seeing Integra and Maxwell talking.

Yes...it what the smell of blood...the smell of war.

* * *

It was a reluctant situation, but Integra got the information on Millennium. It went back 50 years go to World War 2. Nazi soldiers fled from defeated Nazi Germany and masse. The entire operation began right before the war ended. if they'd were to flee while the war was ongoing, then they would have been deserters. And the vast majority of those soldiers fled to South America, where there were a number of pro-German states.

The name Millennium refers to the classified plan for transporting people and supplies, and the name of the military unit that carried it out.

But what really was surprising is how the Vatican knew this information...but only to figure out that they helped them, giving them full support.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I decided to post this chapter a day early alongside my ****Beautiful Words story. ****(If you read the Noblesse Manwha go check it out! The series is very addicting. And for all my girls out there, the characters are very handsome too. Like, "I can stare at this guy all day" handsome.) I was worried because of my conflicting work schedule (Since I work nightshift) and I feared I would forget or have no motivation to do anything afterward. So lucky you if you like this story. **

**This week has been absolutely hellish at work and I've been litterally driving myself into the ground. I look like hell right now because of it. I usually always write ahead so I don't have to feel pressured to write, edit and post all at once with the little window I give myself, and I find myself slowly catching up with my own work. Crap. **

***MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!***


	8. Red Massacre at The Rio Hotel Part 2

**RED MASSACRE AT THE RIO HOTEL PART 2**

Anna sighed softly and gazed at the dark window with Walter standing beside her. She heard the sound of the Wild Geese practicing firing off in the distant with Seras. She could even hear her and the captain's constant arguing.

She would have retired to sleep just like Integra has already done, but staring out into the night made her heart flutter a bit with worry. Just thinking that Millennium is still out there, working themselves to the bone for the next war gave her goosebumps. The smell of blood-lust in the air was real and frightening. Anna feared that if she went to bed then she would have nightmares about what happened back then...about who she was before now. Those memories are so hazy and red now that if it wasn't them who gave her worries, then it would certainly by her past self.

Anna felt that dark chill coming from behind her back. She sighed with a weak smile. "So...you've already heard, Alucard?" She looked over her shoulder and saw his looming figure in the shadows.

"Yes, I did." He spoke deeply.

Walter spoke up. "The Nazis... I can't believe it. I thought I wouldn't hear their name again after 50 years."

Alucard laughed. "Is it really surprising? Anna's been feeling rather weak lately so I thought it might be the case. We've both seen this same dark cloud before."

"Really, why's that?" Walter asked.

His question made Alucard laugh a bit. "Why? You're asking why, Walter? The one ones who would use the undead in actual combat are..." He held four fingers up. "You all, them, myself, and Anna. And their undead research institutes were completely destroyed 50 years ago. The three of us killed every last one of them."

Walter paused for a bit. "Right. We did, didn't we? I remember now."

"It must be a terrible thing to get old," Alucard said.

A smile widened to Anna's lips. "I have been around for a long time and still to this day... I find aging to be the most beautiful thing to a human

Walter smiled a bit at Anna outlook. He shook his head. "An English gentleman's hobby is to grow old." His weathered eyes grew serious. "Alucard, we're sending you and Anna to South America. We're not so kind as to stay out of the ring when someone's so clearly picking a fight."

Alucard scoffed. "That's what makes you John Bulls. And it's why you're no longer the power you once were."

"Unless it takes perseverance to achieve, it's not worth working for."

There was a loud cracking noise coming from the door. "Alucard, Anna, Walter's told you?" Integra's voice called out.

Anna stood up.

"Yes," Alucard said.

Integra stood at the door with a plan in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. "You have only one order. Search and Destroy. Over."

Anna's red eyes glowed brightly to the order. She slowly nodded her head.

Alucard took off his hat and bowed with a dark grin on his face and an evil glint in his eyes. "As you wish, my master."

* * *

South America, Brazil

Capital City, Rio De Janeiro

Rio Hotel

The receptionist looked up from the desk and saw Alucard's tall and intimidating figure standing in front of him, now dressed in formal wear.

"I'm the one who reserved the suite." He said with his low voice.

"Yes. You have the suite on the top floor. Mr. J.H. Blenner." The receptionist confirmed.

Bernadotte leads his men in who carried in the heavy luggage. Despite sheets covering it, it was obvious to them that they were coffins.

"It's the suite on the top floor," Alucard said.

"Roger." Bernadotte leads them. "This way!"

The receptionist clearly looked uncomfortable and gave a glance towards Alucard. "Ah, sir...For luggage that...large, this hotel..."

"There's no problem," Alucard said and watched as Anna's white wrapped coffin slowly passed through.

"I'm sorry but I can't agree with that. For huge luggage like that, it's a bit..."

Alucard's eye began to glow red. He reached his hand out and tapped the tip of his finger against the receptionist's forehead. He spoke in a low, drawn-out tone that sent shivers down his spine. "There...is not...problem."

The receptionist stood in shock and slowly repeated the choppy words. "There...is...no...problem."

"There is no problem."

The receptionist smiled, his eye's shifting to a different color. "There is no problem." He said with a dazed smile.

Alucard backed away. "Let's go, hurry and bring it in." He said.

Bernadotte gave Alucard and the dazed receptionist a questionable look. "What the hell just happened? Magic?" He's not sure what happened and at the same time didn't really want to know either.

* * *

_"Why are you just sitting there?" This person asked the graceful lady on the ground. "Are you blind?"_

_They stood in this void of utter silence and darkness, a safe place where no one can see what you have done or judge you. It was a bubble. That was all it is. A hiding place when reality became too hard to handle._

_Anna sat on the ground. Her knees up to her chest and hands against her ears. It was an ugly thing in front of her. Redder then blood, truer then honest words. This is what was standing in front of her. Anna. Oh, Anna. She was too afraid to open her eyes to face the person but her voice was like the sound of thunder._

_"Open your eye's already." The voice began to growl as loud footsteps marched over to Anna. A rough hand suddenly grabbed her and yanked it away. Anna gasped from fright and her eyes snapped open...only to face a horrid version of herself. "Look at me already!"_

* * *

Anna's red eye's shot open and she let out a sharp gasp when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Alucard's dark figure staring down at her. She breathed heavily and just laid there, disturbed from her sudden nightmare.

"Time to wake up, Anna," Alucard said and gently pulled her up.

Anna felt her head throbbing and every muscle in her body clench up. She didn't want to get up but feared if she went back to bed then she'll have another nightmare.

"M-Miss Anna..." Seras's anxious voice caught her attention while she pointed her shaking finger out the window.

A bright light shined through the glass with a loud whirring sound of a helicopter blasted in her eardrums. Soldiers, armed to the teeth stood right outside the hotel with news reporters and camera flashes lighting up the night sky.

"What in the..." Anna stepped out of her coffin as it slammed shut on its own. "Is that...?"

A gleeful grin sprouted to Alucard's face. "Now. It's time for war."

* * *

The local SWAT team busted down the door to the suite room and aimed their guns into the empty shadows were not even the boards squeaked under their heavy footsteps.

They branched out and covered every corner of the room when something eerie caught their eyes. It was three coffins half covered by a white tarp. One was a simple wooden coffin but the other two were what gave them the chills. A black coffin with a white outline and words scribbled into the top. The other looked like it was made of crimson marble that gleamed under their lights with what looked like rose vines carved into a shape of a cross on the front.

"What the heck." One of the members said. He blinked when he noticed that the marble coffin had words written on it too. He leaned down to read them but a low threatening voice startled him away.

"Don't touch our coffins." A voice growled from the shadows in front of the window where Alucard's tall and threatening figure stood.

"Freeze!" The armed men raised their guns up and pointed them at him.

They all pulled the trigger and the bullets ripped through the air. The darkness was light up with flashes of white light as Alucard's body was ripped apart till his face wasn't even recognizable anymore. The overkill died down and the air was ripe with the smell of blood and gun smoke. His body crumbled and the blood began to flow out like a pool.

"I told him to freeze." One of the men said. "Weird bastard." They all took a breath and looked around the room. "There should be two more girls."

"Ok! Find them and take them out like this guy!" They began to move not before that low threatening voice spoke up once again but this time sounded seething.

"What do you plan on doing once you find my beloved? She can't be killed by dogs like you...and neither can I." Alucard's body began to break down and all the blood on the floor slowly flowed back together. The monster stood up as his body became whole once again. "The ones who kill monsters...are always humans."

His figure looked demonic with the crimson moon behind him that cascaded him in an ominous glow. His sharp inhuman teeth were revealed when he opened his jaw wide and lunged for their necks.

* * *

Anna and Seras hid in the cupboard. The lady held her hands tightly over Seras ears and waited in utter silence till the sounds of horror filled screams and running footsteps dissipated. It finally stopped through with the sound of a gunshot, but not by Alucard's gun since she knew it so well.

She slowly cracked open the door and peaked out. She heard no heartbeats and they finally stepped out but not before stepping in the pool of blood that almost made Anna slip and fall in if Seras hadn't have caught her. Blood, organs and body parts scattered across the ground and walls like decorations for a horror film, but this was different. This was over the edge and just plain revolting.

The smell is what hit Anna first and she immediately covered her nose and mouth with her hands. Her skin turned pale and she looked around for her lover. There, she spotted him standing among the carnage. "Alucard?" She called out and noticed that he looked a bit agitated for some reason which was very unlike him.

"Anna, Seras, get ready. We're leaving." He spoke with his back half turned towards them.

Seras meekly walked over to him, purposely avoiding the blood as much as possible. "Master...they were humans." She spoke.

"And?"

"They..they were humans!" She spoke louder.

Alucard suddenly snapped his head around and stared at her angerly. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt. "So what, Draculina! They came here to try and kill us! It no longer matters what they are. Now they must die. They'll be slaughtered! Corpses left to rot in their graves like filth. This is just the way it is! This is how it always is! No one can change it! Not God, the devil, you, me, Ann-" He stopped himself when his eye finally caught Anna's.

Anna stared discouragingly at him with such depression and lifelessness in her eyes. She looked weak not just from the smell but from him too. The color was gone from her face and she had no choice but to stand in the blood as the helm of her dress became dirty. She looked defeated.

"Alucard..." She spoke weakly. "Please...don't..." She dropped her head and didn't speak another word.

Alucard's eyes slowly flickered back to normal. He released Seras and slowly walked over to Anna. "No one can change it, Anna." His voice lost its sharp edge when he spoke to her. "Not even you."

"I know that but..." Anna sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. "Alucard...do you think I'm blind?"

Alucard noticeable flinched at her words. He reached over. His finger wrapped around his waist and he lifted her up out of the blood as it dripped from her shoes and dress. "No." He held Anna tight and looked up at her. "If it's under the sun or in the darkness...your eyes have always seen better then mine."

Anna's lips began to quiver but to hide her shame, she leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck and remained silent. The smell of blood was sickening and revolting, nothing can change that. She is a vampire after all. It was the fact of the world she lived in where she had no choice but to walk through.

Humans kill each other. Monsters kill each other. Humans kill monsters. It was a day to day living.

Anna wasn't blind, she was far from it, but that doesn't help the fact that she wishes that she was.


	9. Red Massacre at The Rio Hotel Part 3

**RED MASSACRE AT THE RIO HOTEL PART 3**

The phone began to ring and Integra slowly looked over at it with this looming feeling of dread after hearing what was going on on the news with Alucard, Anna and Seras's face on screen for the whole world to see.

"Do you think it's..." Walter began

It had to be them, no doubt about it. Integra answered by pressing the speaker button. "Who is it?"

Alucard's low voice rumbled from the other end. "It is your loyal servant, Integra. Give me an order, my master."

"Alucard, what happened?"

"We were ambushed right after we arrived at the hotel. It looks like they're better than I thought, they knew about us beforehand. A special police unit just attack."

"What happened?" She felt her heart clench up.

"I killed them." His said was without remorse with this lingering feeling of excitement in his voice. He sounded giddy. "I annihilated them without exception. Now Integra, give me an order." Integra was quiet as Alucard's voice echoed through the room. "The elite police force is probably being controlled by them. But they attack, followed orders... The ones that I killed and will kill from now on are just normal humans. I can kill them without even a moment's hesitation without a moment's regret. Because I am a monster. What about you? Integra."

It all ran on Integra at that moment. Alucard may be the one to load the gun and pull the trigger, but those lives all ran on a thin line, waiting to be cut by a single order from Integra. Nothing can stop him once it was given out. Not the human police, and certainly not Anna.

Integra could only imagine what Anna was like during that massacre. Defeated, was the only word that came to mind. That lovely woman has been fighting with her natural vampirism beside the strange return of her human emotions for over 50 years now. A vampire with emotions? It as a joke to Integra honestly since Anna was supposed to be nothing but a monster, yet, when it came down to the wire, despite what had to be done to win, there was always a look of hesitation in her red eyes.

Anna knew better though. She knew what it took to win and she will...stand beside herself, staining her dress red to get her mission done. That is who she is. A reluctant vampire.

"Walter. Cigar." She orders with a stone voice.

"Yes, Sir Integra." Walter pulled out a cigar from the box and handed it to her.

Integra held the stick between his lips as they began to quiver. She lifted her hand and slammed it down on the table. "Nothing about my orders have changed! 'Search and destroy', 'Search and destroy'! Don't run or hide. You take Anna and you leave from the front door! Destroy all obstacles and go straight through!" Her voice howled like thunder.

Who knows if the choice was right or wrong. Only Integra can be her own judge. Now, all she can do is watch the show.

Alucard's crackling laugh sounded distant on the phone when Anna's smooth and calm voice broke through the line like ice. "If you so wish..."

* * *

Seras dragged her feet back into the room after tying up the tree coffins. "Master, Miss Anna. All done over here..." She saw them standing within the bright, white moonlight in front of the window.

"We're leaving. You take those to the roof." Alucard ordered.

Seras looked grim when she waw Anna's lifeless and remorseful eyes. "What are you and Miss Anna going to do?"

Alucard grinned, showing off his sharp and inhuman grin. He wrapped his arms around Anna which lifted her spirits if only a little. "We have to check out. We'll take the front door."

* * *

From the police, news crew and innocent citizens. Everyone watched with anticipation as the situation unfolded itself before their eyes. The inside of the hotel was light up with flashes of white light and the sound of multiple gunshots going off constantly for a minute, silence before it continued once again.

The glass windows from the hotel shattered as was looked to be bodies were flung up high in the air, the bodies of the police. Everyone was speechless and watched with their mouth gasped open as, watched as they were skewered alive, impaled in the most gruesome way by the flag pools lining the front of the building. Blood trickled down and the red carpet was made when Alucard and Anna walked out in the open.

Alucard was gleeful with a devilish smirk on his face. He held Anna from behind who looked void to all that was around her. Her dress, face, and hair were all splattered with warm blood and the smell was absolutely overwhelming.

Alucard ran his gloved fingers through Anna's soaking hair. "Now, come out. We've grown tired of the hors d'oeuvers."

"Or will you have everyone die..." Anna spoke with a grim look. Her eyes watched with care as a man stepped through the crowd.

He was a well-dressed man in a suit and hat. He clicked his heels together and bowed before them. "My, my. What a splendid manner in which you dine. All that I would expect from the famed Alucard and Anna." It was clear to them at this man was a vampire. He held what looked to be poker cards. "My name Tubalcaine Alhambra. My friends call me 'Dandy Man'."

Anna sighed. "I find your use of these poor souls to be repulsive. You sicked them on us fully expecting them to die...and for what reason?" She questioned the man with a firm voice.

"Oh, those men? They had a foolish manner, so ended up like that. They all wanted it, even if they all had to be killed. Eternal life, that is." His words were venom in Anna's veins.

Alucard scoffed and released Anna to stand beside her. "There is no saving those fools. There is no such thing as eternal life in this world."

"They may have been pitiful, but they were of some small use to me. How many more of your prized bullets do you have left?"

"Never mind boasting. So what will you do, 'Dandy Man'?"

Alhambra lifted his arm which caused a cascade of play cards to fall like water. "We will take your life and expose your lovers. The time has come for you to be listed as one of our samples. For 'Millenium'."

He pulled his arm back and threw a single card with the force of a bullet at the vampires. Dust clouded his vision from the impact but once everything settled Alucard and Anna remained standing, but the damage was done. A deep cut was placed upon Anna's cheek.

Alucard's eyes slowly glance down at his lover and followed the trickling of blood as it fell from her cheek. He narrowed his eyes very slightly. "I see, I see. What a completely hopeless lot. So it was your guys. It is completely natural that we have to be your opponent." He gently glided his hand across Anna's face as the wound disappeared. "I suppose you didn't learn when Anna half killed you all herself the first time. Was that little trick just now to make her mad?" He scoffed with the idea since it was so ridiculous. He really didn't understand their strange obsession with her and found it quite amusing seeing them try to hard.

It was like the curtain has risen and they stood in the silent night till the massive sound of shattering glass broke it all. Cards flew everywhere from when either Alucard or Anna dodged to avoid them only causing more damage to the people around them as they scream or crawled away with what body parts they had left.

Despite Anna's heavily weakened state after all those years, she still remained to be elegant. She twisted and twirled her body like she was dancing and her long hair and dress fluttered around her in the bloody breeze, as bright explosions impacted behind her to her unfazed grace.

"You're quite a slippery one, Miss Anna," Alhambra admitted as she stood firm on the ground as the playing card zipped past her. "But is that all you can do?"

"Am I all you can worry about?" Anna questioned him.

Alhambra felt a shot from behind piercing his body from Alucard's gun, but for it to only crumbled away into more playing cards. An explosion knocked Alucard forward and trapped him in a trap placed by the Dandy Man.

"To easy-" Alhambra chucked and was about to snap his fingers when a white bluer caught his eyes. He jumped back as Anna slammed her fist down right where he once stood. "That's strong." He blinked once in the dust haze and the vampires were gone. He looked to the building. Alucard grinned before him and Anna retreated up the wall. "You can't escape." He jumped on the wall and vertically began to walk up it while laughing to himself. "These vampires are nothing!"

* * *

Anna's face was pale with concern while kneeling beside Alucard. Blood poured out of his fresh wound and splattered all around the rooftop. The smell made her sick and her stomach twisted into knots but Alucard seemed to be utterly enjoying himself while laughing.

"The bleeding won't stop." Anna's voice cracked as the blood began to soak through what little white remained on her once beautiful dress.

Alucard chucked. "Looks like those aren't normal cards." He grinned widely as his laugh echoed into madness. "This is fun. Anna, I'm having such a fun time. Don't try to deny that you haven't missed their either." His red eyes were almost unrecognizable to her.

Anna has seen this man at his wore and his best so nothing seemed to faze her anymore but the look in his eyes right now was so...different. His words were like a stimulate that made her heart speed up since he wasn't wrong. Something inside her was steering and she hasn't even noticed...that the smell of blood...become so familiar.

Alhambra broke to the rooftop, still teaming with confidence unbeknownst to him the sense of doom poisoning the air. "Are you prepared to witness it, Miss Anna? To witness your lover going back to the depths of hell?"

Anna felt her throat tighten up like barbwire wrapped around her skin. She tried her hardest, honestly, she did...to not join on on Alucard's laughing fit.

"Oh my dear Anna, your happy right?" Alucard said with his eyes teaming with wild purposes. He hands reached up and gently caressed the sides of her face, gazing into her undefined eyes. "Well...I'm happy too. To think that fearsome fools still exist." The blackness of his hair began to take a twisted shape as it felt like the world was finally closing in on the opening act of this game of 'war'. "Millennium? The last battalion? I see the world is still ripe with insanity and that crazy major is right in the heart of it."

A deep laugh began to slowly come out of Anna's lips as she and her lover stood from the ground with the white moon overshadowing their figures.

Anna's red eyes pierced through from under her bangs and her low, once delicate voice was deep and hunger. "Let us just draw it out for you...for you who does not know fear."

The dread didn't seep through Alhambra's thick skin of brewing confidence despite the deranged look in their eyes. "Fear? You're talking to me? It seems that you still do not understand, Miss Anna. I suppose staying beside a monster like that for too long will fill your brain with non-SENSE!"

He threw his poker cards at a high velocity as they rippled by the vampire's frozen bodies and slammed into the wall behind them. Dust filled and air and their dark figure was lost in the crowd.

"You can't run and neither can you hide."

He suddenly saw a flicker in the dust and quickly threw his card out to block a large bullet that was aimed at him. Once a great deal of the dust cleared he saw Seras at the other end with a Hellsing riffle in one hand and the Harkonnen on her shoulder. Seras opened fired on the man and screamed her lungs off as Alhambra blocked all the bullets by slicing them through the air. Once the rifle was empty she tossed it aside and brought out the long barrel of the Harkonnen. She fired one explosive shot and the kick flew the gun up as the bullet hurled itself right down the path.

"Don't screw with me!" Alhambra screamed and sliced the bullet right in half as the tow pieces few right past him.

He found his vision to be blocked by the impact of the two pieces that caused a storm of smoke. The area fell quiet as the eerie sense of being watched crept upon him. He knew they were there. Alucard and Anna were creeping around in the cloud.

He suddenly saw a dark silhouette of Anna and threw his card right at the figure but for it to totally disintegrate on impact. The dust began to clear and he saw long, golden locks of hair in a human shape standing before him instead.

"H-Hair...?" He shuddered out in shock when the strands suddenly latched out to the man and the hundreds of strands pierced into him, cutting into his flesh and leaking blood like a fountain. "Damnnit! What the hell is going on!" He cursed as he was lifted high in the air.

Anna slowly emerged from the smoke and smiled but it didn't seem to reach her ears. It had a menacing chill to it. "Fear...has always been through the eyes of the beholder...all but one acceptation." Her smile widened and her white inhuman teeth gleamed in the moonlight. "Tell me. Do you know fear now?"

It came like a tyrant through the veil of the night as Alucard's teeth sank right into the man's neck from behind. Blood spilled out and muffled screams erupted from his lungs as everything began to disappear as blue flames burst out and covered their bodies. Alhambra's body crumbled away to nothing and the maddened laugh of Alucard's voice was overheard by the sound him clapping, like a show that had just come to an end.

Seras ran up beside Anna but for the first time staring at this woman, she felt fear while staring at her once beautiful golden locks dripping with blood. She slowly turned her head, her eyes holding this dignified madness that seemed so natural to look at for some reason. The fear slowly died down and a truly kind smile was placed on her lips.

"Shows over, Seras." She spoke with a voice that seemed rather weak and raspy.

The roaring sound of a chopper began to cycle through the air as it came up upon the building with Bernadotte waving at them to hurry up and get in while he pointed a gun at the pilot.

Anna sighed and walked up to Alucard and wrapped her arms around him like an attempt to hide away from the world so they wouldn't see her. Alucard ran his hands through her bloody hair and gazed up at the bright moon.

"Kill your enemies. Kill your allies. Your country. Your people. Bid farewell to your loved ones and then kill yourself. No matter how much you kill it's not enough. The three of us are both troublesome warmongers, aren't we, 'Major'?"

* * *

Integra's eyes slowly widened once she heard the sound of the phone ringing. She didn't wast any time and answered it. "Alucard? Anna?"

"Lady?" Anna's soft and poetic voice answered from the other end.

"Where are you?"

"We are outside Rio. A remote city called St. Rose." She sighed deeply and answered in a dry voice. "The mission was accomplished, Master Integra. Alucard has carved what they are thinning into his brain so now we know what they're planning."

Integra's eyes intensified. "Good work."

Anna giggled. "Ja."

"Return immediately. Formalize your report."

"Is the round table pressuring you?"

"I wish. It's a personal order from above that."

"Oh? By that you mean...?"

"From her majesty herself." Her voice had a serious sharpness. "The round table is being called together." Just then she heard the sound of Alucard laughing madly in the background. "Does that idiot think that's funny?! Get out of there and come back Don't make her wait. The 13th chapter has started moving. I don't want them to get ahead!"

"They won't get ahead...I can assure that." There was suddenly a long pause. "What's that? Oh, I see. Lady, it seems Alucard has something he wants me to say to you: 'Did you enjoy the battle? Did it excite you? Did you get to see the flames burning black and red?'"

Integra's face burned red once those inappropriate words came translated through Anna's lovely voice. "Tell that idiot that it's none of his business! Hurry up and get back here!" She slammed the phone down.

"Were back." Seras and Bernadotte walked in his fast food bags in their hands.

"Get ready, you two," Alucard spoke up and they stopped in their track. "We're going to steal an aircraft."

There was a long silence of denial that froze their bodies to the core. It was impossible. The request was impossible without drying.

"Nononononono!" Bernadotte screamed out in a panic. "We'll die! We'll definitely die this time! Die, I tell you!"

Anna giggled. "Oh, don't worry. I'll turn out okay."

"No, it won't!" The man began to shake Anna's shoulder why scream/crying, all the while she smiled like nothing was wrong. "I'll die! I'll die! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"

Anna was either oblivious or just plain fearless. Her smile then fell when she directed her attention to the door. "Seras, would you look at the peep-hole for a moment." Her voice was soft but it sounded very cautious.

Seras looked puzzled at the request but did as she was told and walked over to the door and looked out the peep-hole. She saw a tall and dark figure slowly walking towards the house. The closer it got the more she could make out the distinct cross around his neck and the round-framed glasses on his face. Seras felt her heart drop as all the color drained from her face.

"Get back! Hurry!" Anna pulled Seras away from the door just as Anderson kicked it off its hinges.

Alucard grinned while staring down his arch-enemy with the utmost glee. They growled and raised their fists to each other and pounded away at their faces without a word of explanation. Constant, pounding while grinning like monsters. It was like the whole room broke out into chaos as everyone grabbed their weapons and pointed it at him, all but Anna.

"Ah..." She raised her hand. "Surely this wasn't the only reason you just suddenly decided to stop by."

Anderson glared intensely at her with wild eyes. He grinned through and threw his bayonet right at the woman, only for it to miss and hit the wall beside her. Under the blade was a piece of paper.

Anna blinked and pulled the paper off the wall. "Ah?"

'About 3 km north is a Vatican airport disguised as a country airport. There's a small jet warming up its engine there." Anderson picked up his shattered glasses. "Hurry up and Go. Those are the papers, take it and leave...while I can control my desire to kill you all."


	10. Red Painted Declaration

**RED PAINTED DECLARATION**

_"So it's my loss." The count spoke weakly through pained breaths as he laid dying at this hands of this human._

_"That's right. It's your loss. This isn't some bad dream from which you won't awaken. Your castle and territory are gone. The servants of your followers are dead. You have nothing left, count. You poor 'No-life King', you have nothing left!"_

_The count knew that wasn't all true. He had lost so much, yet he hasn't lost everything. "...I don't care... Where is she? Where is my beloved?" If he had her, then he had everything and that was all he needed._

_"The woman you love to curse?" He scoffed. "Do not ever forget! It was you who dragged her down from grace! It was you who damned her life!"_

* * *

Alucard jolted up from his slumber and gasped with this pain in his chest, in his heart. He looked up through his fingers and found Anna standing in front of him with concern in her red eyes.

She gently slid her finger down his face that was riddled with bloody tears. "Why...are you crying, my beloved?"

Alucard said nothing but just held her hand tightly. Slowly, he came over the shock of his nightmare of the past and scoffed. "A dream? How ridiculous."

Anna stared solemnly at him and kneeled down. "It is not ridiculous...because I am cured with dreams of the past all the time."

Alucard clenched her hand tightly and tried to keep his expression neutral. "Anna...do you ever have regrets...from that day?"

The first day they met was the day Anna fell under a curse. A curse by loving this man far too much and had to go through some unimaginable trauma after their human life fell apart, which only lead to her downfall. He wondered throughout the long years if it could have been different. If he hadn't had met her, would she still be human?

"Whether I was human or vampire, it wouldn't matter, because every single individual on this planet had made mistakes, some more than others." Anna's red eyes felt like there were piercing his skin. "Now...do you regret meeting me?"

Was it mind-reading? The fact that she just knew this man far too much? Anna has always seemed to pick up on what he was thinking and if something was bothering him. She would address it right away. It threw him for a loop and found himself unable to think for a moment. Unlike this time where he already knew the answer since it was so simple.

"Never." Alucard reached his hands up and held the side of her face. "It is because of me that you became like this. It is because of me that you had to suffer. It is because of me that you fell from grace. But despite that...I would do it one hundred times—no, one thousand times. Just so you can be mine and only mine."

Anna held his hand, leaning into it with such a warm smile on her face. "I understand...I would suffer all over again...just so I can remain by your side. I am forever yours, as you are forever mine."

There was no such doubt that they ever had with each other. The devotion ran deeper than any kind of blood bond and will forever remain...

* * *

The air dropped in temperature and the doors leading into the conference room slammed open and the vampires walked through. Heads turned and some people even jumped when they saw them standing in the doorway.

"We have returned. My master." Alucard announced.

Integra smirked. "Good work. My servants. You are in the presence of the queen. remove your sunglasses."

Alucard removed his glasses as told.

Anna began to step towards the path to the queen. Her footsteps were light and it looked like she was gliding across the marble floor. No one dared stop her as her eyes seemed fixed on something and appeared to be in a trance. She stopped once she was in front of the throne where an elder woman sat upon, overshadows over by the darkness.

"It's been a long time, pretty vampire." Her voice shook with age but remained firm and graceful.

Anna's eyes crinkled when she smiled like a child. She kneeled in front of the queen. "So you have become queen..." Her voice was softer than usual.

The queen lifted her shaking and wrinkly hands and gently touche the side of her face. "You haven't changed a day, Anna. You're still as beautiful as the day I met you. I'm just a wrinkly old lady now."

Anna looked offended. "How ridiculous. I am not beautiful...because I am a monster. You though, no matter the years that have passed and will pass...I still see you as absolutely stunning in my eyes."

The queen gave a weak laugh as Anna rose from the ground. "Make your report. Vampires."

The thorn in our side. The thing that keeps us up at night. Yes, it is time to reveal what this whole war decoration was about.

Alucard grinned with glee and he slowly opened his mouth. "Once upon a time, there was an insane SS major who sooth to make an army of immortals. That reckless thought became reality, thanks to much blood and his insanity."

"so that's the Millenium project," Integra said,

"Right, but 55 years ago, that project was ruined by Anna, Walter and I. However, they never really gave up. Everyone forgot them, wanted to forget them. But they continued to live on tenaciously in the depths of darkness while they slowly, slowly grew. Now, they are frighteningly close to perfecting the vampire. A Kampf Gruppe of vampires, an army of immortal ones that are not human. This was the return of the mythical army of Siegfried. The remains of the Third Reich 'Lazte Battalion'."

Those words sent shivers down Anna's spine. Her mind flashed to an old image of a grueling monster who was so beautiful, yet drenched in blood with the biggest smile on her face. Somehow though, she was impressed that they were able to stand back up after witnessing her at her worse. Impressive at it was, she feared that it might be time...to put away the humanity.

"Ah...Tubalcain's blood let you know, huh? That's not good at all." A young looking boy said dressed in a Nazi's uniform. Raising panic soon rose up in the air as a frightening chill came over the small boy as he felt an ominous presence behind him. Anna leered over the boy with her red eye hidden by her longs bangs. "Wait, Miss Anna!" The boy held his hands up in defense and spun around to face to the woman who somehow got behind in a flash. "I'm just the messenger. I have no intention of fighting."

Anna tilted her head, her bangs split her one red eye pierced through innocently. "Messenger?" As quick as she was to sneak up behind him, it was still utterly impossible for this young boy to sneak into enemy territory without tripping the security. "Walter?" She looked.

Walter shook his head grimly. "Our defense is perfect. There are no signs of it having been breached."

"Don't bother." The young boy said. "I am everywhere and nowhere."

Seras looked over to Anna as she glided back over to her side. "Miss Anna?"

Anna looked troubled with a weak and defeated smile. "I didn't notice him at all until he spoke. That proved to me that he has no intention of fighting." She stood behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I don't like this though..." Her eyes never left the young boy who seemed younger then Seras.

"We have an important message from our commander, the Major, so please listen carefully." The young boy set a small TV screen down on the table when his eyes glanced over to Seras. He stared at her for the longest time for some reason.

"What?" Seras questioned hesitantly.

"Hello." He bowed his head.

Seras blinked and looked to Anna for answers. She sighed and bowed her head. "Hello."

The young boy then went and brought out a controller and tried to turn the screen on but it remained black no matter the number of times he pressed it.

"Huh? What' going on?" A voice came from the screen as well as a distressed one in the background.

"Please stop it, Major!"

"Warrant Officer Schrodinger, it's not showing up!" Moments later the screen lit up and an old familiar face was seen, the Major. "Oh, now it's showing."

"Looks like you're having fun over there, Major." Schrodinger said in a gleeful voice.

"It's difficult to deal with the superiors who lose the strength to stand." The Major spoke as muffled cries were heard in the background. "But with this, it's finally all over. This feels great. Really great." The screen cut to the mess of blood and bodies that laid scattered around the floor.

Anna felt her throat close up as her stomach began to turn at the sight. Suddenly she felt a hand on her waist as she was slowly pulled over to the screen by Alucard.

"Hey there, Major." Alucard grinned.

The Major's eyes scanned over them before a maddened smile crept to his lips. "It's been a while, Alucard. I'm delighted to see you and your darling lover again."

Memories of gore and pain trampled upon each other one after another to morph into this gorgeous imagery of the old war. The man behind the madness, the leader that plunged this idea of an 'immortal army' into the world.

"So you're the leader of the enemy," Integra spoke firmly to the Major. Her eyes glared into the screen with a calm rage that could freeze hell over.

"Oh, it's you, the commanding officer of Hellsing. Sir Integra Hellsing, yes? This is my first time seeing you."

"What is your propose? To do such foolish things! Answer me!" She grit her teeth.

"Purpose? Fraulein, beautiful Fraulein, that is what is known as a foolish question." Madness radiated off this man's voice like it was natural. "To put it simply, Fraulein. We have no purpose. Listen, if you are in a position to start a war, you should know this. In this world, there are those that choose not to have a purpose. To get what they want. To put it simply."

The screen changed to one of the superiors who he was talking about, tied up and gagged against the wall. He had a sign around his neck that read 'I am one who did not change the rules.' He was surrounded by hungry looking vampires and stared down at him with waiting and glowing eyes.

The major held up his fingers and pressed them together. "There are those who are like us."

SNAP

The vampires rushed at the superior and dug their teeth into his neck. Blood poured out and splattered across their faces and the screen as he was devoured right in front of everyone. The muffled screams soon died out and the room was filled in this silent horror that made every stomach turn or drop.

"You bastards have lost it," Maxwell spoke coldly.

"Hm, you're one to talk, leader of the Vatican's 13th chapter." The Major said.

"Yeah, I am. You guys aren't normal."

"Fortunately, your God guarantees my madness. By may I ask?" He smirked with his twisted eyes. "Just who guarantees sanity of your God."

That struck Maxwell silent.

"Just who do you think you are speaking to? Perhaps I should have worn the black uniform of the SS. We are the SS of the Third Reich. Just how many people do you think we have killed? This ground lives and breaths war and violence, you know. Insane? You say this now!? It's a bit too late to say it after half a century? Very well! Splendid! Try to stop me! Unfortunately, my enemy is not your, please be quiet for a bit 13th chapter. My enemy is England! Knights of Religion! No! It is that beautiful vampire and that man standing happily over there."

There was a deep sigh that soon overlapped with a loud and cackling laugh. Anna shook her head and gave a worried glance over to Alucard who was laughing uncontrollably beside her.

Anna slowly opened her eyes as they glowed brightly. "My, what an interesting declaration of war."

Alucard swift pulled out his gun and pointed it right in the mouth of the messenger. He pulled the trigger and his face cracked and shattered into a mess of blood and flesh.

Anna began to walk up towards the screen and kneeled down to its level. "Yet again, I find the method absolutely...revolting." She slammed her fist down and shattered the screen. "Auf wiedersehen, dear Major."

If the world was a book then the final chapter would begin at this point with the words of her majesty, the war was on.

"Sir Hellsing. Alucard. Anna. This is an order. Defeat them."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Did you like this chapter? I truly hope you did because let me tell you this. This chapter was BORING to write. I like the little moment Alucard and Anna had at the beginning of the chapter but after that was just so taxing and uneventful. I put it off for the longest time but I knew I still had to do it, so I bucked down and just did it! It is good? Must likey not? Is it bad? Who the hell knows. But now we're finally moving on to the fun part. IT'S WAR TIME, BABY! And that means action and violent! (Do I sound like a psychopath now?) I truly find that part more easy to write and there are some parts where I really, really got into the zone and was very actually proud of myself for writing (And a little concern for my well being.) You're still gonna have to wait for that chapter though because we got some more boring chapters next weak. Still, hell's gonna break loose when the time comes! So stay tuned, my lovelies!**


	11. War Begins With A Red Flash

**WAR BEGINS WITH A RED FLASH**

She could do nothing more but remain frozen in her spot in the arm of a chair. Alucard had his fill of blood bags and somehow fell asleep while clenching the back of her dress. So that's why she can't move.

Anna sighed deeply and looked over her shoulder at him but couldn't help to smile. She gently patted his head.

"Ah, there you are, Miss Anna." Seras and Walter walked up to them. Seras was ready to go with her Harkonnen in her hand. "We were looking for master and you. Ms. Integra is calling for us."

Anna gave a small laugh. "I can't move." She spoke with a weak smile.

"What?" Seras took a good look at Alucard and saw that he was asleep. "Sleeping..." She said grimly because this was the first time she saw it.

Walter leaned down and picked up an empty blood bag. "Really though. Ate his full and slept is full. Like a 'wild animal'."

Anna shook her head. "No, I more so think it's childish. A carefree child."

"Who can't sleep unless he has his favorite toy with him." Walter smirk.

Anna tried her best not to laugh and had to cover her mouth with her hand. "Now that you mention it." She giggled through her words. "Good heavens...with a mess like this, do you think he felt it? The smell of battle, perhaps."

Seras blinked. "Smell...?" She then noticed Alucard grinning very slightly. "Ah! He smiled. Master smiled."

Anna placed her hands over her lips. "Shh~ He's dreaming right now."

"Dreaming..." Seras then broke out in a cold sweat. "Now that you mention it, Miss Anna! I had a really weird dream on the way to South America!"

"Is that so?"

Anna would love to fall asleep though since being up for this long made her a bit faint and washed out, she found it hard. It was like a bell going off in her ears that give the signal that something was coming. It made her restless and worried because not only has all of London been swarmed with the smell of blood but so had the world.

* * *

They came quicker then anyone could have thought.

Integra, Walter, and Anna took inside of the English safety special headquarters where maps were placed all around the walls to monitor the threats the world has come to notice in the up and coming days.

The lady made herself at home despite the clear dislike that was spread across the room about her arrival. "What is the current situation, general." She asked Sir Penwood.

"18 hours ago, a new imperial aircraft carrier that was in the middle of the practice maneuvers on the Atlantic. The 'Eagle', reported that an unidentified helicopter was approaching. That was the last we heard from it. At the moment, it is staying on the Atlantic ocean at a point 300 kilometers off Polinton bay." He spoke grimly and slowly brought out papers from a folder. "We were to deal with it. However...these satellite photos were sent a few hours ago. Take a look."

Anna took the papers and looked over them. She felt her blood began to course through her veins and burn her skin a little. It was a swastika painted in blood on the deck of the vessel. "'Millenium', huh..." She mumbled in her gentle voice that seemed a bit off with an edge to it.

"Last Battalion." Integra clenched down on her cigarette.

The room erupted with words of disbelief and denial. The pictures were suddenly snatched from Anna's hands by the first lieutenant as these nonbelievers began to bark at her. Anna remained calm though as they belittled her and Integra, doubting the very existence of vampires and the remnants of Nazis.

Integra leaned back in her chair and waited for them to stop throwing a temper tantrum. "Fine. If you see it that way, I would like to see your skills."

They kept their mouth shut on that one and gave in a little to clear up the situation. "Since right after the incident, we have been trying to contact them, but there was no response whatsoever. We sent many spy planes, but there was no reaction at all. It's as if were an unmanned ship...a ghost ship. In order to gain control of the situation. Two small platoons are currently closing in via helicopter."

Anna tilted her head to the side and grabbed back the pictures to take a better look at them before they were snatched away. She could see it now though, looking closely at it. There was a person at the center of the evil symbol. Someone holding a parasol. "That's unfortunate...for the soldier," Anna spoke could already smell the gunsmoke and blood spilling that the sea breeze was carrying all the way to here.

They didn't send in soldiers. They sent in animals out to the slaughterhouse. 'Farewell, my trembling soul.'

* * *

"What do you think, Anna?" Integra spoke as she walked beside the vampire after leaving that fools place, knowing that they will get nowhere while sitting down in there.

Anna held her hands out across her chest. "We can't leave that ghost ship alone. These men that were sent out...were killed by a single musket bullet. It's a vampire." Her words carried a deep and meaning that hid the excitement in her voice.

Integra agreed. "Indeed. The ocean is both a rampant and an infinitely wide moat. And those 'magic bullets', there is nothing that we can get close to them. So..." She stopped. "How do we get you guys on to that steel fortress on the sea? An extra large warship?"

Walter shook his head. "No. That would take too long. And there's no telling when they began moving the warship. A small high-speed boat?"

"No there are large cannons to deal with. It wouldn't survive a storm of raining bullets. An aircraft decent from above?"

"No. They could use the anti-aircraft missiles. They wouldn't even get close. Use large quantities of decoy chaff and use an aircraft?"

"No. You could fool the missiles, but there is the 'magic bullet'."

Anna listened to idea after idea that got shot down. Destroying the people aboard the ship is one thing but actually getting to the warship was near to impossible without taking into the effect of the 'magic bullet' that could shoot down any aircraft.

"So in conclusion." Alucard's deep voice came from Anna's shadow as it began to rise up from the ground. "What we need is a way for us—no, for just myself to get on the deck of the carrier without interference from the missiles or rain of bullets or the magic bullets."

Anna sighed deeply. "So...it is impossible, yes?"

"No." Walter disagreed. "There is a way. There is one piece of equipment one fuselage, that can grant out wish."

So...there might be a chance, but Alucard's words from before stuck Integra as strange since it was quite unlike him. "Why just yourself?" He said he would go...but without Anna? Just the thought alone of them not doing anything together was strange to hear and they never did consider it to happen. Those two were that close and almost inseparable, but Anna's saddened smile said otherwise.

"It would appear that taking both of us would limit our manpower on land." Her own words were like a blade in her heart. Killing and bleeding to the ears and her own life. Despite her body shaking, she had to take it. "As much as it saddens me, we will have to be separated for the time being."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Ohh~ Anna's gonna be in London alone when the blimps come. I bet you thought she was gonna join Alucard in that ship slaughter. I wonder how that will turn out? **

**Anyway, sorry about the short chapter. I hate doing this to you but I rather you get you excited and leave things off on a cliffhanger instead of ruining the moment and Anna's last line with something else. **


	12. Score of the Red Vampire

**SCORE OF THE RED VAMPIRE **

Flashback

_The young Integra Hellsing shuffled through the vents as quietly as she could to not give her location away to her demented uncle who sought after the family's leadership. He waited for 20 years and now that his brother died, he took no chance and letting the title of 'leader' fall to his niece. __Integra knew she had to stay alive. No matter what, she must live. She remembers what her father said to her when the time comes where she couldn't protect herself. He said 'When you are in extreme danger, or cannot defend yourself against forces superior in might, take yourself to the forgotten dungeon beneath the house. There lies our only secret weapon...It will protect you.'_

_She was able to find the room and unlock the door, but she knew it was a matter of time before she was caught. __Feeling grim now, she sat down on the floor when the smell of something stale reached her nose. In the corner of the room were two corpses tried together in the black straps of a heavy duty stray jacket. One was a male. His skin was dried up and he had long white hair that was ratted with age. The one beside him was a female though with longer hair that dangled around her legs and chest. Her hair was so long that it covered her face from view._

_Integra could feel her skin crawl upon the gruesome sight. "A corpse...? God, it's dead, isn't it?" She couldn't even believe it herself and felt her stomach twist with disgust. "Father. Is this my protection. These dried up, rotten remains will defend me from harm?" She spoke grimly and sighed. "Well, I have nowhere else to go... You wouldn't mind me here, will you?" __She had no choice but to place herself between the two corpses and waited for her fate. Still, she wondered why they were down here. For 20 years too? What was her father thinking and how could these dead bodies save her now. __"I don't want to die... I really don't." She whimpered. Something though caught her attention. A noise. Integra looked over to the female corpse and saw that her head was slightly turned in a different direction. "Did...did you just move?"_

_She had no time to think about it though when the door finally broke down and her uncle Richard came through with two armed men by his side. He grinned wildly when he saw her._

_"No!" Integra screamed out._

_"You hid well, Integra," Richard said, his voice like slow burning venom._

_"Uncle, why are you doing this? Are you really so full of hate? Are you fit to lead Hellsing?" She spat but was only struck across the face by the man she once called her uncle._

_The two armed men then noticed the corpses and walked up to the female one to get a better look at it. Sure enough, it was dried out with empty eye sockets._

_Richard took out his gun and pointed it at Integra and pulled the trigger. The bullet skinned her arms and splatted her blood across the bodies of the corpses that slowly sank into their dried skin. __"Your ear is next. This is a little something for our troubles. Don't think your dead will come easily, Integra!"_

_Just before he could take the final shot, something horrifying reached their ears. It could not be explained and it shouldn't even be possible with this sudden dread that filled the room as the dead began to move, as the two corpses began to come back to alive. One was hunched over on the floor, licking up and the blood while the other was slowly rising to her feet. There was a straining noise as the restrains began to tighten before ripping apart to free their arms._

_"The corpses are moving!" They shirked out, completely overwhelmed with fear that ate at their bravery. "How is this possible?"_

_"I don't understand. My brother never told me this...!" Richard began to sweat. "Don't ask questions! Shoot it! Send them both to hell."_

_They had no time to react when the female moved at an inhuman speed and grabbed the face of one of the armed men. She leaned her head back and opened her jaw wide that showed off her sharp white teeth before sinking them deep into the man's neck with the strength that almost tore his head off. Blood spilled at her and totally drenched her body in the warm liquid._

_"No!" They pulled out their guns to put down the female monster when the male's monsters eyes suddenly went from demonic to demented, and in a split second, the bodied were ripped apart in the blink of an eye._

_The female dropped the dead body and it crumbled to the ground. Her hair began to morph into this beautiful golden color and her eyes had this red shine to them that pierced Richard's heart and filled him with terror._

_"Oh, God... What are you!" He screamed his heart out and raised his gun at these monster. He fired five rounds at these monster when the female swiped her hand across the air and held it out in front of her, dropping the bullets onto the ground. "Wha-" There was a split down his hand and his fingers were cut off instantly. "Oh, God!"_

_They paid no more mind to Richards screaming that sounded like a pig out for slaughter. They kneeled in front of little Integra who looked bewildered and confused at these creatures overflowing with power and menace._

_"Miss Hellsing." The woman's voice was absolutely beautiful sounding. It was soft and gentle that sounded like a melody. "Are you well?" Her face matched her voice to. Stunning yet strange at the same time._

_"We are at your service and await your command." The man's smirk was deadly but his words were honest._

_Richard crawled over to his gun with his hand that bled out. Still, he was able to have the strength left to point it at the back of the female monsters head. "You damn...monster!"_

_The male's hand shot up and the bullet struck his arm and stopped it from sticking his lover. "You..." His voice was a deep low growl. "You dare point a weapon at my beloved? Richard, your blood has an unusually foul smell. The same goes for your brain. You will never be our master!"_

_A barrel of a gun was picked up and pointed at Richard. Integra glared intensely at her uncle. "Who are you?" She spoke to these creatures._

_"Your father gave us a name a long time ago...it was..."_

_BANG_

* * *

Anna took the moment in her silence by herself to gaze up at the sky in wonder. It has been such a long time since she's been by herself and now, Alucard's fighting his battle by himself. She could not even begin to explain this pit in her stomach and hole in her heart at the moment. Loneliness was such an easy emotion to come across despite being a vampire. She was just so used to being around him that this loneliness just ate away at her and made time slow down.

The wind began to pick up and had this warm, irony breeze to it. Sickening, the smell made her cringe a bit. Anna covered her mouth and sharpened her eyes to the horizon like something caught her gaze.

"Oh, dear...I think it would be best to return to Sir Integra's side." She sighed deeply as her eyes began to glow a vibrant and intimidating red.

* * *

The doors to the said 'safe space' broke down and smoke filled the room. Armed men infiltrated the space and immediately pointed their guns at Integra who didn't even flinch with their barrels pointed to her face. She didn't even look surprised that this happened because it was obvious that there was a traitor among them, being...

"Don't try anything funny, Sir Hellsing." The first Lieutenant pointed his pistol at her and smirked dementedly. "As of now, this facility is under the control of 'Millennium'!"

Sir Penwood looked absolutely horror-struck. "First Lieutenant! Y-You... What's the meaning of this?" He went pale.

"Silence!" His teeth were inhumanely sharp like a vampire. "This is the 'meaning', General. It is wonderful to be a vampire!" He laughed. "To think I'd even be able to capture Sir Hellsing. How lucky I am! The major will be very pleased!" His own laugh was overshadowed by a deep chuckle that came from Integra. "You bitch! What's so funny?!" He barked at her.

Integra's eyes didn't show the slightest bit of fear in the face of this man."You are all newborn, baby vampires, and I am in the business of destroying such vampires. For a frog who still hasn't lost its tail to say 'lucky' while standing before a snake, it's quite laughable, traitor. You should get an iron cross from the corporal in the other world."

A large shadow emerged from behind the traitor as inhuman teeth railed back and sank deep into his neck. He screamed out in agony as the sound of tearing flesh and blood spilling rang in his ears. The air temperature in the room dropped below freezing as these strange, living shadows ruptured out from the powerful vampire's feet as she drained the life from this man. The black mass crawled up the walls before it detached and flooded into the room in the shape of murky black water that all the traitors were caught inside. Their cries died away and they all vanished in the abyss of blackness. All that was left was Anna standing in the middle of the room with blood dripping down her chin and neck.

If Alucard was the tyrant of 'Fear', then Anna would certainly have to be...'Death'.

Integra put out her cigarette. "Good work, vampire." She smirked but noticed a rather exciting look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Anna's voice was softer than usual, like the calm before the storm that was about to rain down upon them. "There's...blimps."

Integra's eyes slowly widened. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes, just south of London, heading north."

The room erupted into a mess of sounds as everyone tried to gain contact with their air defense but found that all contact was cut off which was why no one had said anything and why the blimps remained undetected until now.

"Anna...how long?"

"I would say we have a limit of 10 to 20 minutes before they reach our airspace."

So they had no time then. Integra was beginning to understand why Anna and Alucard had to be separated, just for reasons like this. If they were to both be gone then there would be no hope in survival. So, the best course of action right now would be...

"Anna. This is an order..." Her voice was stone cold and seething with anger. "Kill them."

Anna closed her eyes for a moment before they flashed open, glowing brightly. "Yes...I understand, Sir Integra." The graceful lady bowed her head and turned around, disappearing into the dimly lit hallway without a sound.

* * *

A little girl stopped in the middle of the road and stared up at the crescent moon with her curious big blue eyes that shimmered in the pale light. "Mama. Look." She pointed her small finger up to the moon.

"What is it, dear." The mother looked to where her daughter was pointing at. "Oh, how love-" She stopped herself and paled a bit as the moon was totally covered by a blimp that road up in their air space. "What is..."

"You should leave." A sweet, poetic voice caught her attention as Anna slowly walked in front of her. Her pale skin darkening by the three blimps that cast over London. "I said..." Anna looked over her shoulder, her glowing red eyes hypnotizing the mother and her daughter. "Please leave or...you will die."

The mother and daughters eyes shifted color, and without a word, they held hands and walked away as the blimp began to cast over the streets, shadowing all of London in darkness like the devil himself was about to make his grand appearance. Well, not quite but close enough. People crowded into the streets to see the blimp as the swastika on the side of the craft became clear in the limelight. Gasps of horror or excitement filled the air just as much as the smell of fear did. Oh, these poor souls...they truly didn't know that they were about to die.

Anna's red eyes slowly narrowed in on the blimp as the air began to pick up wildly. "So...it really is time for war."

Hatches on the side of the blimps opened up and multiple things shot out and began to fly around the air. Small airplanes targeted the tallest buildings around and without stopping, slammed right into them and caused a massive rockfall that fell upon the streets and its people. The innocent ran screaming with blood trailing down their faces and with glass in their eyes. Loved ones abandoned one another, and mothers grasped ahold of their families as the flames consumed them till nothing but ash remained.

It was chaos. Utter, hellish chaos that made the blood run cold and drain from the wound. Screams held the air till they died out by choking on their own blood. Smoke and fire burned their skin till they couldn't even be recognized anymore as human. Oh, they weren't done yet, for it was only just beginning. The fun was far from over! Trample the people with bombs. Run them over with collapsing buildings. Make them scream. Make them dance. Make them sing. Make them DIE!

_Run, run, run as fast as you can. For you can't escape from me: The War-making Man!_

Not enough. It wasn't enough. Now...it was time to descend onto the hellish paradise that they made. The fire burned black and red in their eyes and oh how beautiful it was for them.

**Fire.**

The landing team descended into the air like fallen angels clad in black with automatics in their hands. The could feel it. They could feel It in the air. They could feel in their skin. How wonderful it was. What a sight to behold.

**Fire.**

It rained. It rained of death and destruction as the immortal army fell upon London with every intention to drain the life out of the strong men, the feeble elderly, the clueless women and the innocent children. Drain the life. Drain the blood. Kill. Kill. Kill. That was it. That was the reason for all this. This was war!

**Fire.**

The vampires laugh. Oh, how they howled while falling through the open air upon the waiting Anna who remained emotionless. Their eyes were hungry for the blood through her pale and thin skin that flowed with bottomless potential.

"So...you like red, huh?" Her voice hit a new low. "But your not the only one who...dances in the bloom of it all."

**Fire.**

Anna lifted her fingers up and pressed them together tightly. "Fire." She snapped them and a spark ignited. A fire began to spread around her like a whip, and the wind only caused them to become unruly. Her hair mixed in with the flames and lit the ends up in this wild glow. "**Barrier Control: Gate unlock system 3...2.**" She lifted her pale finger up to the fallen ones and the fire took shape and pierced through the air.

"Bank! Bank left!" The vampires shouted as one by one they were shot down by spikes of fire in the shape of spears. They pierced through the air at an outmatching speed and stabbed through the fallen soldiers and were burned to ashes there and then. "Eat this!" They rained hell upon Anna who waited below them. She moved fast though and was only a blur in their eyes. She ran across the buildings and slid across the rooftop all while leaving a trail of bullets behind her. They couldn't hit her. They couldn't even stain her dress any kind of color aside from the blinding white it remained to be.

She wasn't weak at all and still remained to be overly strong enough to take on the London fallers that railed hell upon its people. It was utterly beautiful though and felt proud in a way to die by her hands. To have battled with her. To have war with this beautifully deadly creature know as 'Anna'.

* * *

The major gave a cackling laugh as he gazed upon the dancing vampire who slid throughout the city with such unfazed grace, all the while striking down his platoon with ease. "So she still remembers it! Her body still remembers the war! What a beautiful creature she remains to be." He smiled with utter glee while sitting upon his throne. "What do you think, Doc?"

This crazed lunatic watched with heavy breaths at the screen. "Wonderful. She is absolutely wonderful! I've heard of her condition after the first fall...but to be able to fight like this is such a treat to behold!"

* * *

Anna stood at the peak of the fallen remains of Big Ben with the corpse of a soldier in her hands. Her dress was now stained and splattered with the blood of her victims that dripped own her mouth and down her neck. She picked her head up and dropped the body as it turned to ash. She looked upon the hellish sight of what was left of London, now nothing but a burned figure of pure red flames that filled the air with smoke and fresh blood.

Her nose crinkled and her stomach twisted. "Ugh..." She fell to her knees and held her hand over her mouth since her meal was threatening to come back up. "This is absolutely devilish." She took a breath when it decided to stay down. "I really hope you're happy, Major, because right now...not only am I lonely without my beloved...but a little angry as well." Her eyes glowed with purpose as she gazed upon the blimp with intense intimidation. She slowly looked back down as she was surrounded once again by these hellbent vampire soldiers. Her frown morphed into a smirk. "I'm sorry. It seems I got a little distracted. So...where were we?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ah man~ Anna's a badass mother fuc- **

**If any are wondering, this is Anna breaking half the seal on her abilities like Alucard does sometimes, but this is only HALF. Wonder what breaking the last seal will look like...curious are we? Don't worry, because we will see it very, very soon *Insert evil laugh*.**

**And yeah, I inserted a flashback. Originally, this was supposed to be two separate chapters but I thought the first one was too short so I combined it and with this, I'm about caught up with the work that I planned ahead. Work has been heavy and I about had no motivation to write anything important.**


	13. Red Like Roses and Gold Like Bible Pages

**RED LIKE ROSES AND GOLD LIKE BIBLE PAGES**

"This is...En..land. The...this...this is commander Penwood... Soon this place will fall, very soon. Those monster are just beyond the door. Very soon, they're coming. The 'humans' of this facility currently hearing this annunciation, this is your last order. Defend. Till the end...Cherio, Integra. It's been a pleasure. It's a pity! I've always wanted to hear your request!" The radio station signal was lost when the sound of an explosion on the other end disconnected it.

"Walter." Integra looked firmly ahead as they drove through the streets of flame covered ghouls. "Hurry!"

Walter plowed on through without stopping. There was a distinct sound of squishing and crunching under the tires but nothing stopped him. Until one thing caused him to slam on the breaks.

"What's the matter, Walter!" Integra shouted.

Walter's eyes may be old but that figure ahead of them was unmistakable. "Sir Integra, back up the car immediately and change routes to find another way to escape." He said firmly and got out of the car and onto the bloody streets. "Go as fast as you can and don't come back for nothing. No matter what it is, just keep going at full speed until you find Anna. She will protect you."

His strange and cautious tone of voice caught Integra off guard. "Walter!"

"Go! The way I am now...I can't guarantee how long I can hold off that guy over there!"

Integra held her words and got out of the car to enter the front seat. "Butler. Order. Without fail, be sure to come back alive." She said to him firmly, clenching her jaw tightly.

Walter gave a wary smile. "As you wish."

Integra spun the car around and burned the tires against the streets as she tore down the beaten path, away from Walter, completely unknown to his fate.

* * *

"Integra Hellsing is on the move! She's changed streets and is moving rapidly. Attention all available echelons. Pursue her! Pursue her! Integra Hellsing is alone and unaided! I repeat! Pursue and capture her! Before she reached Anna!"

* * *

Fire and fragments of glass struck the hood of her car as she blasted through the grey and red streets of London. It was burning. It was hell burning and so was her heart that was about to burst from her chest. She could see them, the vampires that flanked away from Anna, right behind her and catching up.

"There she is!" They howled as they ran at an unimaginable pace.

They fired their guns at the care but it bounced right off the metal and had no effect at all.

"Panzerfaust! Panzerfaust!" They loaded the missiles up and aimed it at the car and fired all at once. They pierced through the air, missed the car but threw it out of control and caused it to crash.

"Integra Hellsing!" One of the vampire's jumped upon the roof of the car. "This is the order of our Battalion commander! Get ready to die!"

A sword struck up from the hatch in the roof and pierced through the neck before totally decapitating him. Integra rose up from her car with blood trailing down her face but her eyes were full of fire that still hadn't died out yet. She glared intensely at them.

Close. She was so close to Anna. She could practically see the glowing red flames of her power in the distance. Yet, not close enough with the hungry eyes of these monsters burning a hole through her. The fight wasn't over yet. Integra was far from over and giving up wasn't in her vocabulary. She popped a cigar in her mouth and glared at these men with wild and determined eyes. "You want me to roll over like a dog? Give up, and accept defeat? Ha! That seems to be the sort of language that your kind is used to using. Language for cowards who forfeited their humanity, because they were too weak to survive as such." She pointed her blade at them. "Don't look down at humans, you monsters. Come on. I'll send you all to hell myself!" She screamed. Not yet. She can still hold on a little longer. Just hold on!

A vampire jumped at Integra and raised his hand above his head when something suddenly flung through the air and pierced his body with bayonets, holy bayonets that burned his body and caused him to turn into ash. They knew those bayonets. They knew them so well and the overwhelming fear that admitted from the froze their hearts to the core. There was this low, growling mumbling that lingered in their air.

"Vatican's...Iscariot. Anderson! Father Alexander Anderson!"

Bible pages glowed a golden color and hovered in the air and revealed the priest in all his hellish glory, grinning at the monsters, in his eyes, they were only pigs out for slaughter...and they knew it.

Another voice hovered in the air. "Are you having fun, Father Anderson? We were ordered a strict edict by Father Maxwell. Did he not say for us to only monitor the situation?"

Integra looked up and saw more agents of the Vatican, standing upon the rooftop, glaring down at the vampires.

Anderson's large figure marched up to Integra and belted out this loud and intimidating laugh right in her face. "Did you hear that, Heinkel? What about you, Yumie? Before us, like the formation of a cloud of mist surrounding a bloodied nose, daemons masquerading as soldiers swarm. Come now, wouldn't thou like to join in the fight? Does thee not lust for the thrill of war?" He laughed. "I have no doubt... that this girl, these heathens, all of them are our enemies. They are anathema to us! We are going to be the ones to topple them. No one but Section 13 can bring either to their knees. The Iscariots mustn't allow any outsiders interference. I will not tolerate intrusions on our holy work by anyone! Anyone! Anyone!"

The vampires behind them began to bark like the dogs they were. "You and the rest of your 13th chapter...should stay out of affairs that don't concern you!"

Anderson's eyes glared at them from over his shoulder. "Silence! Don't speak, carrion! Before my eyes...dead men walk. Undead soldiers from an army and march to the battle lines. In the face of death, you bastards will stand trembling in fear. You will all die clutching at straws!" He held his holy bayonets up and slashed them across each other in the shape of a cross.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So I decided to post this chapter early because I'm gonna be suffering for the rest of the week because of my work schedule. And I'm not sure how next week is gonna work out either because it's only gonna get worse. So just bear with me!**

**Sorry that Anna wasn't apart of this chapter. I was gonna have her be the one to save Integra but I changed it back to Anderson because of the next chapter. Just hold on. We'll see our girl and Alucard once again in the next chapter. **

**Now, I love Anderson character but once again, I find him a real pain to write since HE TALKS SO MUCH! I would literally groan when faced down with bible stuff. I would stuff my ears with ears buds and would brace myself to write it. Funny though I actually cut back on his dialog a bit because it was really just a bunch of gibberish and not helpful to the story at all. If you wanna say "Go die in a ditch!' then freaking say it! Don't drag it out!**


	14. Red Blaze

**RED BLAZE**

It was a musical—no, a musical duel between the vampire lady and the Major as they enacted their own piece of madness like it was a dance and a song. It was a music of death that they were playing.

London was already gone, set ablaze with this deep, hot red that burned away every last remaining human that was once inside. The embers filled the air and spun around Anna as she danced among the carnage. Blood was flung in the air as the hem of her dress sliced apart the soldiers that were closing in on her. Every part of her body was either a dark shade of red or a pure black from the fires that wrapped her body.

She was...Hell's definition of beauty.

The Major did not shy away from her declaration of battle either. In fact, he found it to be absolutely breathtaking and a fantastic rival to his own demented melody that he was currently playing on the top of the blimp. His arms moved and flowed through the air like he was conducting the biggest masterpiece of his life. "Well done! Very well done, Miss Anna!" He cheered and clapped his hands at her performance. "It's beautiful! Absolutely beautiful! This is what I've yearned to see! Oh, it's so exquisitely splendid."

Schrodinger walked up behind him with a lazy grin. "Zorin just went tits up. Ironically like a worthless insect." He spoke but the Major only laughed.

"Just as I expected." He said. "Defeat has reared its attractively ugly head. Things are starting to get rather exciting."

"You're a sadistic man. You take every living person in your wake, companion or foe, with you...intent in making them accompany you in your languid charge to the bowels of hell."

The wind howled like a beast as the hot air hitting his face. "This is war. Hell is already here and in the form of a rather lovely vampire." His glasses reflected down upon Anna as she rained death upon his men with demented eyes with a deranged scream that belted out from her lungs. "I deprive an I am deprived in infinitesimal reciprocity. I destroy and I am destroyed in an endless game of give-and-take. Standing tall and unshaken through the golden days of ambition and the tenebrous night of resignation." His eyes caught something blowing above London. "Observe. From every defeat springs forth victory."

* * *

Anna hunched over once more the cough up a mountain of blood that spilled out of her mouth. Her body scream and her bones shook with the large burden she was placing her body through. Her nose refused to smell anything anymore but her stomach felt it all, all the blood she was ingesting to gain more and more strength to fight on. A deep laugh began to slowly fall from her mouth though. Her veins felt like they were on fire and her skin shivers from the cold despite London becoming a flame, but...she had never felt so alive in all her years of being a vampire. This freedom to not care about what was around her was absolutely intoxicating. Her freedom was short lived though as this strange sound reached her ears.

Anna lifted her head up and watched as some mysterious figure hovered over London, burning a bright, white light. "What...?" She sucked in a deep breath of ashy air and leaped upon the broken remains of Big Ben to get a better look at this angelic figure that flew over London. "You can't be serious."

It was a cover. Behind those lights were hundred, upon thousands of helicopters carrying Vatican soldiers, ready to have their take of this war, but only to fight for their own madness that totally corrupted them to the core.

"So...Maxwell has finally lost it, huh." Anna sighed deeply. "No...more like he decided to stop playing pretend."

* * *

The Major never looked so pleasantly surprised. "Oh. That boy. I never took him for a sleeping lion." He snapped his fingers. "All battalion soldiers, Achtung! Equip anti-ultraviolet radiation accouterments! Regroup!"

* * *

The wind blew her hair and dress like mad in the burning breeze. She stood still as all the soldiers run at her, only for them to keep running towards the landings Vatican soldiers.

"Hey...that's a little rude. You were all fighting me." Anna frowned but decided not to butt in right now. She backed away from the fight and figured it would be for the best for them to half kill each other. She knew her fight wasn't over yet.

Suddenly it felt like all the blood in Anna's veins begin to burn and her heart that should have stopped a long time ago began to beat. The overwhelming sense of longing washed over Anna and clouded any kind of sickening feeling in her stomach that came upon her because of the smell of blood and burning flesh. The yearning to be in a cold embrace, a matching red gaze upon her own eyes that will only ever look at her for as long as they walk the earth. Yes, she was aware of the feelings of loneliness...and then she wasn't anymore as all those sorrowful feelings in her tight chest were replaced with a longing to see him once again. To see her lover...for he has returned.

A weak smile crept to her lips and her eyes crinkled. "My beloved...so you have decided to join the final act?"

* * *

_Once upon a time, a vampire embarked on a voyage to England to attain one woman he so thirstily longed for. The crowded ship in which this vampire sailed skirred over wave after wave, amid the mist, in a heedless jaunt._

* * *

An impenetrable fog rolled into London as this loud scraping sound echoed through the empty streets, leaving a pit in everyone's stomach. In the shadow of the fog, a large ship emerged.

Everyone was stone silent and didn't dare utter a single word as this man, this monster, this vampire...more terrifying than anything they have ever gazed upon...finally came home to his beloved. His terrifying figure, the very image of dread stood upon the empty ship with his hands held together in front of his face. Slowly, he pulled them away and grinned madly at the stage that was displayed before him.

* * *

_Its crew massacred in their entirety along the way. At length, the ship made port in London, awash with corpses and a lone coffin._

* * *

Alucard guided his hands out and clenched his pistols in his hand tightly. He slammed his foot into the ground and rushed off the ship and into the scorching air, sailing over the black buildings. He dripped with madness but had this one feeling that was absolute. The yearning in his chest to see her, and the craving through his veins to set the world ablaze.

He landed before the enemy who stood at gunpoint and shook with anticipation as everything was enclosed in silence. Yes, this is where he wanted to be. He wanted to be right in the heart of the war, in the heart of the chaos to finally perform his own version of 'fear'. And oh, how they trembled before this man.

In a hurricane of golden bible pages, Anderson appeared before his old rival, and descending from the sky was the captain of the insane Nazi's. A stoic man whose eyes were unmoving.

At the moment only 527 members were left from the 3rd Reich. And the Vatican, only 2,875. And the organization of Hellsing...only 4 left.

Alucard's red eyes widen and his voice howled out like thunder. "Master! My master! Integra Hellsing! Orders!"

And of course, Integra was ready with no hesitation in her voice. "My servant! Your orders! Dye all the white-clothed warriors in crimson and Dye all the black-clad warriors in Vermilion! Kill them all and do not allow one single soul to escape this island alive!"

**Control art restriction to level...zero!**

Alucard took a breath. "The bird of Hermes is my name...eating my wings...!"

* * *

Alucard's black coffin started to crack red and shift a bit.

* * *

That was a far as he got before the enemies screamed out and started to open fire upon Alucard. They pierced him with blades, they shot at him. They did everything they could possibly do to stop this man from speaking anymore, for they could feel it. They all could sense it in the air at that moment and knew..that if he finished those words then...death would rain down upon them and they would be lost.

"To...make me...tame..." Alucard's voice broke through...and that was it.

It came like a title wave of blood and souls as an ocean of death erupted from the focus point. The bodies among the blood screamed and groaned out while reaching their hands out through the thick and hot blood. Crawling, climbing over each other with blood dripping down their bodies and out of their eyes. Hundreds, upon thousands of bloodstained souls blasted through the streets.

Maxwell could feel his own soul shrivel up and die. He felt cold and his body shuddered while gazing upon the dead. "What are you...? What are you, you monster! Dracul! Dracula!"

Alucard. No, the count stood at the foot of his army, dripping with blood and clad in black armor like he was all those years ago.

* * *

Anna stood upon the fallen Big Ben and gazed below her at the black mass that was her lover. She smiled fondly upon the sight and turned her back to it. She opened her arms up and took one final breath...before falling off the edge.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'll just say this one thing to you all. I love Anna, really, but I wanna hurry up and finish this story so I can get on with other projects and focus on my other stories that already have posted. It's a pain in the butt to hop between four stories all at once while trying to finish writing two sequels for Abel and Beautiful Words! I'm pretty sure that the sequel for Beautiful Words will be posted before the month is over but the sequel for Abel may take a bit longer.**


	15. The Red Lovers

**THE RED LOVERS**

Anna stood in the midst of the madness on the streets. She looked up as the tidal wave of souls hovered over her, but not a single soul or speck of blood went near her. Even the souls knew who she was and made a path for her to walk as she swiftly went past them, making her way down the streets that once belonged to London. What madness this was. It was like a painting from hell. Armies by the millions, souls that dwelled within that vampire flooded the streets of London like a red ocean. They toppled over the enemy like they were nothing and were lost in the sea of the dead.

She walked out of the sea and was met with a kneeling man in front of her. Soaked in blood and dressed in armor, but for once in a long time, his eye stared directly at her, longingly. Anna eyes stared back at him with absolute unrivaled devotion for him. She fell to her knees and reached her hands out, cradling him in her arms. "My...Count." The softness in her voice was surreal. So at peace even with the dead running amok around them, but it didn't matter, nothing can come to damage her love for this man. The strongest and oldest bond the world has ever known and the Count couldn't feel more at home in the arms of the one he loved, the Woman Splattered in Red who was still absolutely breathtaking in his eyes.

Integra came up from behind and spoke with a smirk on her lips... "Welcome back Count, Countness." She greeted them.

"M'lady." Anna slightly turned her head and nodded.

"Good to be back." The Count spoke with a strange accent that Anna hasn't heard in a long time.

Seras peaked her head from behind Integra. Nervously greeting them. "We-welcome back, Master, Anna." She gestured to his mustache. "Master. You seem to have grown a mustache."

Anna's eyes widen when she laid her gaze on Seras. Her uniform was drenched in so much blood that is turned a complete red. Her arm was gone too but was replaced with this shadow-like substance.

The Count got up and reached his hand out to Seras. She flinched when he did but he only ruffled her hair. Sears looked up and saw him giving a very kind expression.

"Seras. Seras Victoria." He spoke with such softness that she had never heard before.

Any kind of peace was broken with the sound of pages flapping in the wind and the screaming noise of a determine human coming from above them. Anderson descended upon them with a bayonet gripped between his teeth and bible pages flying around them like holy rain. It was all in one swift movement. The Count pushed his lover out of harm's way while with his other hand pulled out the sword on his side. The metal clashed and red sparks filled their vision like flames from distant history.

Memories flooded Anna's mind from the past. She felt like she saw this scene play out in front of her once before. Once, a very long time ago.

The Count gave a deep, low laugh. "Oh, how nice. It's my dear old enemy."

Anderson grinds the two bayonets in a cross symbol. "'We are scared servants of the one true God. Servants, ready to punish all heathen's in God's stead. Our mission is to find all those who would dare go against the wished of our holy father, And slice away the meat from their unholy bodies until there is nothing left!'" The crazed man chanted. "Amen!"

The two blades from opposite sides clashed against each other repeatedly as the bible pages lit up into golden flames.

The count grinned gleefully. "What a man you are. You've trained your body beyond limits to fight this long." His hair and tattered cape danced like wild black flames. "My enemy! What a sight it would be if you killed me! Let's see you drive those bayonets of yours deep into my heart! Just as it was 100 years ago. Like it was 500 years ago! Let's see you end yet another interlude to my everlasting dream! My beloved enemy!"

Anderson clenched his blades tightly, shaking with anticipation. "Ask...and you shall receive!"

The monster and human charged at each other and their blades clashed. They indulged themselves in utter glee with only one thing on their mind: Kill their sworn enemy.

Anna didn't want to watch. To see the man she had loved for over 500 years dive into the muck of war and blood. To what? To be killed. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to look away from the sight. Alucard—no, the Count wished for death. He craved eternal death. He and Anna were old. They were too old for this world. No one should be able to live this long. Anna was able to hold on to some kind of sanity because of her unyielding love for the Count.

Anderson drew out multiple blades between his fingers and threw them at the monster, but sudden loud gunshots rang out from behind the Count and shattered the bayonets and pierced Anderson's hand. The black cloak was removed and a red duster flapped in the breeze with a malicious grin across his face. "Pure Macedonian silver casings with mercury-coated bullets, propelled by Marvell's NNA9 gunpowder. It has a length of 39 cm, a weigh of 16 kg, and is chambered for 13 mm explosive ammunition. The Jackal." He displayed his new gun proudly. "It's perfect, Walter!"

Anderson screamed out and charged at Alucard and whipped out two bayonets. Alucard held the Casull and fired a few rounds at Anderson. The priest held his arms up and blocked the rounds. Grinning, Alucard whipped out the Jackel and fired a single round into Anderson's arm, half blowing it off. Anna looked up and saw Anderson's discarded blade almost falling upon her. She felt a strong pull on her waist and was dragged away before the blade could fall on her. Alucard leaped back behind his undead army with his lover held tightly in his arms. The only thing now held between Alucard's death was his army. Anderson was pierced and slashed by the abilities of the ones he swallowed up, till he was nothing but a bloody mess on the ground.

"What now?" Alucard mocked him. "What do you mean to do now? The monster you seek is right in front of you, Catholic!" His red eyes burned into him. "It's your duty to take me down. Do you just need more chances? A thousand more? Ten thousand more? Or a million? A billion? Or maybe one thousand trillion?"

"No matter the tries, I'll relish each one!" Anderson stood tall with his broken body and slashed away at the undead coming up behind him, but there was only so much he could take. His breathing was labored and his arm was only holding on by muscle.

"What's wrong, Christian? The monster—no, both monsters are right here. Your body is taking a lot of damage. Your arm is about to fall off. What will you do? Are you a dog or are you a man?" Alucard grinned.

"What about it, vampire?" Anderson clenched his useless arm in his teeth. "My arm hasn't been torn off yet!" He stood tall. "So shut up and bring it! Hurry! Hurry!" He clenched his bayonets in his hands.

Alucard's eyes widen as he was taken by surprise. A genuine smile came to his face as he ran his fingers through Anna's blood-soaked hair. "Wonderful. My beloved...humans are so wonderful."

Anna lifted her hand up and gently touched the side of his face. "Humans like them only ever come in small numbers. Relish this moment, my love."

Anderson stood before the army of the dead. He screamed through his blade clenched teeth and charged into the dead sea. His sliced through the army as blood flew in every direction, hitting everybody that was around him and not slowing down in the slightest with his prize right in front of him. The sound of cutting flesh. The moans of the dead. The carnage was breathtaking to watch and the unyielding determination left them shuttering in excitement.

"Explosive chains!" Anderson launched a chain link of explosive chains down the path of death, stabbing them into the army. The handles detonated and finally created a path straight to the vampires. "Ooooo! Forward! Forward! Forward!"

Anna could finally recall what she man reminded her of. All those years ago at a time where Her and her lover...were crushed by these men. Those four men. Arthur Holmwood, Quincy Morris, John Seward, and Abraham Van Hellsing. Despite fighting with everything they had..they were defeated. Death was a dream. Death was bliss. Come now, Human. Bring us that blissful dream with your own two hands. Break them. Tear them apart...bring an end to their everlasting lives.

Anderson's victory path was suddenly blocked by a heavyset man with blood dripping down from his eyes, nose, and mouth.

"Get out of my way!" Anderson rammed his blade in the ghoul's mouth but it grabbed his arm and began to twist it as black raiders started to come up from behind him. Anderson could feel his eyes getting heavy as the blood loss started to kick in.

Loud bullets shot ran in the twisted as they pierced through the bodies of the black riders, saving Anderson.

"You Idiots!" Anderson shouted as the Vatican showed up behind them.

"We can't go back to the Vatican like this! If we did, we would no longer be ourselves!" Heinkel shouted. "Iscariot's section XIII would be no more."

The large ghoul was cut down by a sword-wielding woman, Yumie. "'We have all been charged with one purpose...to prevent the world from falling into chaos.' Aren't you the one who said all that? Don't tell me it was all ramblings of a religious fanatic."

"You idiots," Anderson said. "Do you even understand what would happen if you all died now? Limbo is filled to the brim with souls. And the Vatican is going mad! If you're fine with that, then come on. We're launching a full assault into hell. Let's go, come on!"

Madness brimmed in the air like heavy smoke. Whether it was justified or not didn't matter anymore. They only had one thing left during this senseless war...was the fall the one's madder then themselves. Them heathens aren't the only ones who know how to commit genocide.


	16. Red Thorns

**RED THORNS**

The Vatican has fallen, Maxwell had died and was swallowed up by the blood ocean, all was left now...was one man standing before these creatures, the real definition of monsters.

Anna, the beautiful abomination belted out a genuine laugh and clapped her hands together like it was the end of a wonderful theater play. "Wonderful! How wonderful, Anderson. It's breathtaking enough to move this stony heart of mine." Her smile, as beautiful as it may seem was disgusting through this human's eyes.

They think this was a play, as Alucard and Anna laughed with such clarity. Though Anderson's body may stand tall, his mind was swallowed up by the death and left him wondering 'Is this enough? Can I defeat them with this broken body? Is this truly...enough?' Without hesitation and with a face as cold as his iron bayonets, Anderson pulled out a small wooden box with the name 'Section 3: Mathew.'

Alucard could only smirk upon the sight and clung to his lover. "So, is that your secret weapon?" He taunted the human but Anna though looked rather concern with her scarlet eyes.

Anderson began to clench the box till it started to creak and crack, and the longer the cracks spread, the soon drastic change that Alucard's face made to seriousness. And Anna, oh poor Anna, her face morphed to utter horror and grief as the box shattered and the splinters fell to the ground, revealing a single rusty nail in Anderson's hand.

Alucard's face contoured angrily. "'The Nail' 'The Shroud' 'The Grail' 'Longinus' Rome's forgotten Holy relics and...Anna's old friend." He spoke darkly and felt his lover began to tremble harshly in his arms.

Anna's voice cracked and she looked upon the sight like she was seeing a ghost. "Helena's...nail?"

Anderson lifted the nail and was about to plunge it deep into his mortal flesh. "Right you are!"

Alucard's voice belted out like a banshee upon a darkly snowy night. "Stop! Anderson!" He then began to growl out his words as his arms dropped from Anna's body. "Do you intend to become a monster!? A monster of God? Do you truly intend to hold the power of an immortal toy of providence? It's always the same generic bullshit! The monster who denies God, the monster who reveres him. They are both monsters! Do you even know what it means to use such a miracle? To become the same miracle you've sworn yourself to? You, I, Anna, and our battle. Has been driven to the very edges of hell."

Anna slowly began to step down and with all the courage she had left, she stood before this human who was seconds away from ending his being. Anderson took her words to heart and started at her red eyes as she spoke with such care. "I am disgusting, I know that, for I am a monster. Alucard is distorted despite my undying love for him, he is still an unholy creature. So Anderson..." She reached her blood-soaked hands out to this human and held onto the nail that would end it all. "So...do not become a monster...that we are."

Never in his whole life has he seen such a vampire with such a sweet an alluring voice but for it only to turn to an addicting venom. He stared at Anna's hand as it trembled. "Abomination...I want to be reborn as a fierce maelstrom, a destructive instrument of God, a heartless, fearless squeal of power. And if accomplishing that means I must drive this nail into myself...then so be it. Amen." He felt her cold hand against his warm skin for the first and last time before it slipped away, finally plunging the nail through his flesh and into his heart.

Anna took in a deep breath and forgot how to exhale for a moment when this feeling, this unknown air greeted her. She one step back, two steps, three steps, four steps...and just watched as these thorns began to emerge from the nail and coiled around Anderson's body.

Alucard clenched his teeth together so tightly that his whole body began to burn with anger. He stepped down from the edge and began to march up towards Anderson and right past a petrified Anna. "You...unforgivable fool!" He pointed his pistol at the once 'human' before a flash of silver cut his arm and neck clean off. Alucard's other arms shot up and fired three rounds into Anderson's face and totally shredding his rival's skin to pieces.

As their bodies started to fall back they slammed their foot to the ground and stood tall before each other as their faces began to repair by either black shadows or unholy thorns.

The remaining Vatican soldiers stared at the sight with astonishment and grief. "Thorns? What have you done!?"

Anna entwined her fingers together and gave a deep sigh of various emotions of shame. "Anderson has forfeited his humanity and fallen into shadow." A weak smile regretfully came to her lips. "He is not the man you once knew."

"How right you are, my dearly beloved."Alucard crossed his hand over his chest. "You, I, and him, even if we die and crumble to pieces...we have no choice but to end up tangled among the entrails of the heart." he watched with glaring eyes as the nail in Anderson's heart squirmed around.

Anderson slammed his foot down upon his glasses and shattered them, and with this...he was reborn anew. Ugly and but a monster. The thorns squirmed around in his face and spread around him like a wild forest fire. He lifted his bayonets and held them together in the symbol of a cross, before his old rival, Alucard placed his guns against the unholy creature.

His guns cocked and multiple rounds were shot into Anderson's body and managed to draw out blood but it was only pulled back together by the thorns. His eyes narrowed upon the nail and he focused one round and fired at the object. The smoke faded and the nail remained intact because the thorns managed to stop the bullet. Anderson leaped into the air as the thorns took shape of a cross with him right in the middle. Alucard raised his gun in the air and took aim...before a blade pierced his head and stopped him in his tracks. His stood limp as the thorns coiled around his neck before setting his whole body ablaze.

It took a good solid five seconds for all this to sink in for Anna before her mouth opened wide and she let loose a scream.

In the midst of his hazy mind, he had this one thought, an image of Anna. He could remember her face and how perfect it seems. Her voice, how lovely it was. Her hair, how beautiful it is. She was perfect... she was his...she...she was?

Who?

Anna?

Who...was Anna?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Short chapter, I know, but I'm going on vacation next week so you'll probably see the next chapter pretty soon before Monday.**

**I wanna hurry up and end this story so I can get started on other projects. Don't get me wrong, I love Anna to death but I'm getting excited about other things. By the way, I have a poll up on my profile about whether I should post a Sherlock story next or a Red Dead Redemption one. Vote now. (P.S. First time doing a poll so it's kinda experimental.) **

**Honestly, it kinda hurt a bit to write those three last words. Oh boy, Anna ain't gonna like that, but before that...let's shed a little light on their past.**


	17. Figment of a Red Woman

**FIGMENT OF A RED WOMAN**

The fire was hot at first, then It was just cold because I got used to it.

Inside my mind, there was a figment of a woman in white standing before me with a face burned from recognition...but she was still beautiful. Her voice, her gentle touch, her long golden hair. I remember the day we met. At dusk, we met for the very first time and you, my beloved, were standing among a garden of dried up and decayed roses that you were desperately trying to save but couldn't. All the while quietly singing to yourself.

That was a beautiful song too.

But why couldn't I see her face?

Dear God, is this my punishment? For dragging such a beautiful woman down from your graceful arms?

Why?

Oh God, I never asked you to bestow me any of my desires. Not once. Not ever. Even when this body has been repeatedly humiliated and pulled through the muck...I never once asked you of anything...so why am I being punished for loving such a woman?

Would the answer be showed through bloodshed? If so then I will fight. For God, for her, everyone must fight. God does not help those who ask for it. And gives no mercy to those who beseech him for it. These petty requests, they are not an invocation to God. Death is for those who rely on it.

Fight! All must fight!

To fight is to pray and I pray to see her face...the same face that I have long since forgotten of. I will fight to see her. Even if my own small world crumbles in the name of our Christianity, out the everlasting sanctuary. God will finally come down, and I will finally be reunited with her once more.

"And...did this woman in whom you adore...continued to love you through your crazy tyranny." A low voice spoke to him.

"Of course she did. Blood and war isn't enough to destroy her eternal devotion for him." The softer voice said.

That was right. She never stopped loving me, but as I laid on the stone slab of death waiting for the end, I heard her voice. She screamed at them to stop, her voice made of glass shattering everyone's eardrums and her tears hitting against the ground like an earthquake.

Why do you cry? Did I do this? Did I make such a person cry?

Your face...oh, your lovely face. I can see it now.

Skin as white as luxurious china with drips of scarlet blood running over it. Hair made of golden silk now soaked with crimson. Eyes as sharp as silver now stained vermilion from the constant crying.

She was beautiful. A figment of my imagination. The Red Woman. The Woman Splattered in Red.

I thought that if I would see your face then I would die with what pride I had left, but you shattered it with your delicate tears and shrill voice. I cannot leave you alone now, not when your in a state like this.

What will these low degenerates do to you once I am gone? They can't have you. You belong to no one but me. You are mine, as I am yours. My beautiful...

"ALUCARD!"

* * *

The pained filled voice was something he heard many times before, but why in this fleeting moment could he not remember who it was from?

"Alucard!"

Again. Again, and again. He heard the voice call out to him many times now, but he could not put a face to this lovely voice at all.

Lovely? This voice was lovely? Why would he think that so suddenly? Why couldn't he remember the one who owns this voice? It was an answer that ate away at him. He needed to know who it was.

Who?

Who?

Who?

Alucard's eyes cracked opened and he saw it. A rush of golden hair stained madly with blood, and a tattered white dress. He saw her. He saw a red woman as she danced in the flames.

_Ah...that was right. My dearly beloved...Anna._

Anna didn't hesitate to grab the blade and hold it back from killing her lover but her hand was immediately attacked by the thorns. She gasped from the pain as they moved under her skin, setting her arm on fire. Anna didn't flinch though. Her eyes glowed brightly and slowly narrowed into a threatening glare. "Anderson... You " Her voice quivered with anger. "That is enough out of you!" She gripped the bayonet so tightly In her hand that even her blood was starting to be set on fire, but it finally shattered under her strength and the pieces went flying. Anna hiked her leg up and kicked it into Anderson's stomach. The shock wave of her mysterious strength caused him to be pushed back a few feet but he caught his footing and remained up.

Andeson looked down at his shattered blade and looked back up to Anna. A monster she was. She was indeed a one to not be reckoned with. Her eyes were always non-hostile and showed kindness and timidness. Those two things were very human-like emotions, and it made him sick. For only a human is allowed to show those emotions.

But not now.

Now was different. He would look into those eyes and those emotions right now were being surpassed by determination and anger. Sometimes, you really would forget that she was a vampire if she didn't show this side of her every once and a while.

Anna raised her hand up and brought two fingers together.

SNAP

She simply snapped her fingers and the flames surrounding them extinguished themselves immediately, Including the ones attacking Alucard who slumped to his knees.

"Alucard?" she snapped her head around, her eyes losing that evilness. "Alucard!" She looked to him and gasped to see that his eyes were already opened.

"Why do you shout like that...when I can hear you just fine." He told her and held his hands against her face to burn her features into his mind. "My...Anna." His injuries began to heal and his arms wrapped around her. "Anderson...I would have been satisfied even if you did defeat me. Because of that day...Because of that twilight wasteland." Alucard spoke, staring down at Anderson across from them. "Because of that day...that day, 523 years ago. If my entrails became you, it would be splendid! But...It's far too late for you now." Alucard's body was absorbed in shadows and fire. The seal on his glove began to glow red. "For only a human...has the right to kill a monster."

The vampire screeched at the thorn monster and charged, his feet slamming into the ground and crushed the stone floor below him. His hands tore through the thorns and fought against the monster who was just like him.

Anna remained still and knew she had no right to step into this final moment between rival. This had to end now, wither she loses her lover or not. She had to respect those two and their choices. And as she closed her eyes, Alucard's hand pierce through Anderson's chest and ripped his heart away from the thorns...smashing the still beating object in his hand.


	18. The Red Threads of Betrayal

**THE RED THREADS OF BETRAYAL**

"You were me!" Alucard's voice howled out like a deranged and depressed beast under the moon and in the musty breeze filled with rotten bodies and even older blood. "You are no different from me! It all happened the same way!" He held his hands in his face while tears of blood fell from his eyes. "All of this is no different...from how I became this way!"

Anderson's body became a pale shade of gray and laid fallen apart and in pieces upon the ground like broken clay. He looked up with his cloudy eyes though and saw her, a woman in red and white kneeling before him with eyes made of blood. He gave a weak laugh. "You're lover may think differently, demon." It wouldn't be long now. The moon was beginning to fall and the long night will soon be over in a few hours, but it wouldn't come quick enough for this fool of a man to see the sun once more. For the decisions he made, it seemed a rather suitable way to die in the twilight beside an abomination looking down at him. "You should listen to her..."

Anna tilted her head and closed her eyes to take in a deep breath that reeked of blood. "Don't cry, my love. We are monsters whos tears have dried up long ago. The only thing we can do now is laugh with bottomless arrogance until the very sun above our heads...turns to dust as well." She wasn't afraid of eternity since she was a monster, in fact, it was something she should look forward too. To see the end and everything around her turned to ash while standing beside the one she loved...she couldn't ask for more.

Alucard dropped his hands and the red tears from his eyes ceased to stop. "You could talk." He smirked. Alucard could recall Anna crying many times in the past, though it didn't bother him in the slightest because it was her.

Anna laughed a bit and looked over her shoulder at him. "You have a point. Well...I guess I'm just a poor excuse of a monster then, now am I." She said with a jocking smile. "I was always a better human than a monster...but then again...I did fall in love with the monster before anything." She became corrupted for falling in love with a murderer and only fell farther into the abyss for what she had become after all this.

"I guess you really don't belong anywhere, Anna," Anderson spoke weakly as a smile fell upon his cracking face. He started to fall apart to even the weakest of winds. "I am going. But you will live on. How much longer must you continue this miserable existence?"

Alucard's scarlet eyes crinkled. "Until this past of mine catches up to me...and when my dear Anna ceases to love me."

Anna cracked and bloodied lips turned up into a smile. "Then prepare for an eternity of misery."

He felt his heart race with excitement. "Oh...I can't wait. But one day...all three of us will meet again...in hell."

Anderson crumbled. Oh, as he crumbled he could still see the church and hear the children. "I can hear a voice. Ahh...could it be the voice of children?" He reached his hand up to the sky and grasp a hold of Anna's hand while it disintegrated away with her touch. "I must go now...the children...are calling me. Remember to say your prayers...before bed." He flaked away and bid this word one last farewell as a man of the Lord. "Amen."

Alucard's lips turned up into a crooked smirk. "Amen."

Anna smiled and opened her eyes when a rich sounding voice made the air turn cold. "Amen." A foot slammed down over Anderson's remains as threads flashed in the air and ripped through the buildings and slices them all the pieces. Anna felt something cold run against the side of her cheek so she quickly disappeared, sliding away from the intruder. A cut opened up on her cheek and blood trickled down her skin. He stood before them in perfect youth, the spitting image of an Angel of Death with all his threads floating in the air around him like extended wings. And no one, not a single soul could believe the person who stood before them to be their enemy.

Anna's frail voice broke through the rock-hard tension and cracked the surface of the betray she was witnessing. "Walter?"

The young Walter put a cigarette in his mouth and burned a hole through Anna when she spoke. "Hello, my dear Anna." His voice sounded different like he was struggling to even say her name, and only for a moment, a look of pain flashed in his eyes when he saw the discouraged look on Anna's face.

Anna swore her stomach dropped at his rich and attractive sounding voice that sounded so disgusting in her ears. It didn't have that old sounding charm that she liked to listen to and she found it impossible to even believe the man before her was the same old Englishman that she knew for years.

"Walter? Is that really you, Walter?" Integra was in disbelief and disgust.

Walter slammed his foot on the remains of Anderson's deceased body. "Trash. When a human dies, it becomes trash. Furthermore, there is no purpose in burying trash. Is that right, Integra?"

Anna bit down on her lips. "What happened to you?"

"'What happened to me?" I was taken and transformed into a vampire, brainwashed and now being forced to fight." His voice was harsh deserving. "Is that what you want me to say, Anna?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Why? I stand here without life, unlike many others before me. I stand here as myself. Here as Walter C. Dolneaz. And so, following along with my murderous intent...I think it is high time I sever you all from this 'Dawn'."

Anna felt pins pierce her heart. She opened her mouth but saw Yumie abruptly started to charge at him and pulled out her sword. "Wait!" She cried out with horror rushing over her pale face.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" Yumie ran at him and managed to get in close with her speed and drew her weapon against him. "Shimabara Battouryuu: Shouki! You're dead!" She saw victory in her eyes when Walter made no attempt to move.

"No. The only one who is dead here...is you." Threads pulled tight on her body and sliced her in three parts without any effort or problem.

"Yumie!" Heinkel pulled his gun out but felt the cold barrel of a gun on his face. He looked over at the General of the Nazi's before he pulled the trigger and blowing out his cheek.

This man who was once their most trusted ally turned against them at the must abrupt time and had no intention of stopping until he got what he wanted. Anna frowned and lowered her head, giving a sigh of defeat and frustration. Now, she knew that there was no going back for this man. He had burned all his bridges.

Alucard though chuckled deeply at this mutiny. He placed his hands over Anna's face and nuzzled his forehead against the top of her head. "You once told Anna that growing old was exciting for an Englishman. You even held pride in Anna's words when she said she was jealous. That aged body of yours...was trillion times more beautiful than this ugly thing." He paid no mind to the Angel of Death behind him and took his time to marvel in his lover's presence.

Anna giggled a bit at his childish actions and pulled him down to kiss the top of his head. She wrapped his arms around him tightly and he lifted her in the air. "Dawn hasn't broke yet. The night is still young."

Walter couldn't agree with her more. "That's right. Stand... Stand and fight! Hellsing! Alucard!"

A malevolent smirk fell upon the vampire's face when he looked upon his master who waited with anticipation. "Orders! I will kill, none of my particles shall hesitate even the slightest bit. I will kill in cold blood. I am, after all, a monster. And you are...Integra. However. To kill, I need to know your killing intent. So, what were those orders again!? Head of Hellsing! Our master!"

Integra would hear it reading in her head and it sounded like even the wind was harassing her to say those cold-blooded words that could freeze hell over, brings the heavens down, and dry up the oceans. The power though only came from her voice. Without her voice...those words had no power.

"I command you to say it! Say it, my princess!" Walter shouted and finally severed the ties he had with Hellsing.

Integra clenched her hands tightly. "Search and destroy! Servants! My orders are final! No matter what! Anything that stands I our way will be completely obliterated!" Her voice howled like the mocking God himself. "No matter who it may me! No matter what it may be! No matter...who is could possibly be!"

Fear and Death took shape within those two vampires. With eyes as red as blood and power as bottomless as the ocean. Their voices were cold and without hesitated, spoke. "Ya. Our master."

The roaring sound of an engine was like blades in their ears when they could hear the sound of the blimp right above them. I apologize for calling you out, Fraulein." The Major's voice echoed out. "You have now finally become my enemy. My beloved enemy that I must defeat, well-deserving of an incredibility powerful attack."

Anna was starting to think that the Major may have seen this coming. He craved to have an enemy and to fight until one or both fall.

The blimp crashed landed down in front of them and a hatch opened up like a welcome mat and at the top waiting for them was Schrodinger. He opened his arm out to welcome them. "_Dos dritte reich. Sein sie herzlinch willkommen_."

Anna didn't want to move, her body was frozen till she felt Alucard push her forward a bit. "Alucard?" She was taken back a bit and turned to face him.

"Go, Anna. Go ahead and conquer." He looked back and smiled, only for her. He trapped her body in his arms and held her close like he feard the world was going to take her far away as it did long ago. "My dear Anna...you must go and obey your lord. Go and end that man's long dream of 55 years. The dawn hasn't come yet...You're right. The night is still young."

Anna found her hands shaking for a reason. She finally had him back but for him to fall from her eyes so soon yet again made it like her heart was being dragged along. "Okay..." She pulled away but held him down by locking her hand against his face. "You will return to me before the night is up...promise me that you will." She grit her words through her teeth and saw this soft and gentle look appear in Alucard's eyes that held a deep and strong love for her.

"Oh, my Anna. My beautiful Anna... Let us meet again." It will be something he'll look forward to from the very fiber of his being. To see her smile, her hair, her eyes. He didn't worry because he knew that everything she was, belonged to him. He watched as her till the last moment.

"Come on, Seras." Anna gestured her over. "Let's go and conquer."

Seras looked taken back as Anna walked up to the blimp. "Ah, yeah."

Anna set her foot on the hatch and stopped to look back at Walter one last time. "The time we had together..." She smiled. "It shall be one of my few memories that I will always smile upon."

Damn that woman. She just had to smile like that and made his heart burn a bit. Walter closed his eyes to shield them from the beauty. "Same here."

Anna's eyes crinkled sadly and turned away from him for the last time.

Integra drew her sword. "Walter, farewell. Farewell...and die!" She spoke coldly and walked up to the hatch with Anna and Seras to put an end to this mad man's war dream.

"Welcome, sister." Schrodinger greeted.

Integra pulled her gun out and shot the young man down.

* * *

The wind began to pick up and howl for the final act of the show called 'Death'. "Don't think you can fool me, Angel of Death," Alucard said with a sly grin. It didn't go unnoticed, the look of pain that crossed Walter's eyes when he looked at Anna. "For over 55 years now, I've noticed the moment you laid your eyes upon her...that you've fallen for Anna."

Walter was trying to hide it as best he could would, of course, Alucard would notice and mock him for it. Anna always held that charmed about her, even when she acted like a cold vampire. The day he saw her, looked into her eyes, he knew he was lost to them. "Not like it matters now."

"No. It's doesn't. After this act. They're all mine now. Only mine. My master, a servant, and of course...my beloved Anna who was only ever for me." This battle wasn't to kill his old friend but to prove it to his new enemy that Anna...could never and WILL never be his...she belonged to him, and he'll prove it in every way possible by carving it into his skin!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**With this, we have 3 chapters left for this serious. Oh, I wonder how all of this is going to play out for our lovers.**

**I also feel like this chapter wasn't edited the best either and I had a feeling it didn't flow that well like some of my other ones. Sorry if you noticed some grammar mistakes, I won't have much time next week because it's going to be a long work week, so my motivation is very low right now. Who knows though, maybe when this story is done, I'll go back and edit some chapters to make them better. **

**I also go an exciting and important announcement that I'm going to put on the last chapter of this story too so be on the lookout for the author notes of any of you read them!**

**PS: I have a poll up on my profile right now about what I should post next after this story. It's between BBC's Sherlock and the game Red Dead Redemption. **


	19. Red Moon Falling

**RED MOON FALLING**

Integra and Seras followed behind Anna as she led the way, laying waste to all the soldiers that literately threw themselves at the vampire. They didn't stand a chance against Anna though and were shredded, destroyed and ripped in two by the golden locks of her hair that turned their bodies into bloody chunks of meat. Fear was not held in their chest though and every last one of them died laughing their heads off and with grins on their faces.

Anna stopped in the middle of the hall. The walls were pained a bright, oozing red with pieces of organs and meat scattered over every crack and crevice around her. Not a single part of this hall was clean anymore. "They just...keep on laughing." She mumbled and stepped down on the squishy piece of meat that she believes to be a lung of one of the soldiers. Anna stared at her feet as blood squeezed out of the organ.

Seras clenched down on her teeth. "If they wanted to die so badly... They could have hanged themselves 50 years ago!" She belted from her lungs.

"That's not it, Seras." Anna continued marching forwards to conquer as her lover said for her to do as strands of golden locks floated around her. "You must understand the way they think. Everyone's going to forget them. It's only natural. So...they need to die for something, for someone, by someone..." Her red eyes looked ahead and narrowed in suspicion. "They found pride in...dying by my hands. They're proud to be shredded, taken apart, drained dry...killed by me. The night will soon be over and their long dream will soon come to an end. That is why they are here...and is why HE is here."

"He?" Seras walked up beside Anna to see who she was looking at and saw a tall man dressed in military garb standing at the end of the hall. The Captain. "Miss Anna, please take Sir Integra and go ahead!"

Anna was taken back by her sudden assertiveness. "What do you mean? I can easily take him myself."

"You said it yourself. They all came here to die by your hands...so, it must be you who ends it all. Tonight." She looked back to her with pleading eyes. "Please...end this already."

Anna's head tilted to the side. She sighed and closed her eyes, lifting her hand to ruffle Seras's hair. "I understand, but be careful...this man..." She leaned down close to whisper. "He is different... Don't let your guard down until his blood is on your hands."

Seras looked forwarded. "Yes, ma'am."

Anna looked back up and saw the Captain lift his hand and point to a sign next to him that read 'Headquarters'. "Looks like he's showing us the way." She looked back to Integra.

Integra scoffed "Such an honest lapdog." She took the lead and began to march forth to conquer. "Come on, Anna."

* * *

The main room was covered in broken TV screen with glass laying all over the floor and at the foot of it all was the Major sitting in a chair with is back turned to them. The man who was responsible for all this. The one who brought upon the worse kind of madness.

"Major!" Integra screamed as the man slowly turned around in his seat.

He sat there with an eerie smirk on his face. "Finally. You've both arrived, I can truthfully say it's an honor."

Integra didn't wait or hesitate anymore. She immediately fired at him but the bullet ricocheted off the glass wall that was protecting him. She didn't let up though, she didn't stop. Integra continuously ran through magazine after magazine, pulling out another gun and unleashing all her anger out on the glass wall that was protecting him. She pierced it with her sword but for it to only snap in two.

Anna walked up behind Integra and grabbed her shoulder. "You can't break it with that much force, Sir Integra." She spoke gently and pulled her aside were only her and the Major stared down at each other in the flesh at long last.

The Major's eyes burned into her with a deep curiosity and delight. It flowed into him, drowned him in this ecstasy that was absolutely marvelous in every sense of the word. Anna, the woman who piqued his curiosity the most in all these years, stared at him with such solemn eyes. It has been such a long time since he has seen her, at least 50 years and she hasn't changed one bit, appearance-wise, but her eyes held the human's soft and unique emotions that shouldn't be held anymore for a vampire, such as herself.

Anna tilted her head very slowly and leaned up close to the glass and placed her forehead against it. "What are you planning?" Her voice was soft as it naturally was but it rumbled this time. She wasn't asking. She was demanding it.

"What I want..." The Major brought out a controller and pressed a button. "Is for the Lady Anna to sit down and enjoy a performance that is only shown a century at a time. It was 1898 when this show last occurred."

She questioned this madman and his demented motives that she had yet to figure out. "What makes you think that I would enjoy sitting and watching a performance with you of all people,"

"I know you will because of the performer himself." He saw Anna noticeable flinch at his words. She knew exactly who he was talking about.

The TV screen turned on and a bright, live picture began to play. Anna's scarlet eyes couldn't have been wider when she saw an innocent young girl on the screen that she hasn't seen in such a long time. She was young, about 15 years of age with long black hair, a white outfit, and big red eyes, eyes she only knew to belong to one person.

She grinned her teeth tightly and her voice began to shake with distress and anger. "What...is this? Why is Alucard on screen?" Anna snapped her head back over to the Major.

"Isn't it obvious, my beautiful Fraulein. Nosferatu Alucard...is about to completely disappear."

Anna felt her whole world stutter for a moment and drain of color and sound. She forgot to breathe because it felt like the air got knocked out and was replaced with iron. The blood in her veins cringed in fear and her bones shook and skin shivered. Anna turned motionless and couldn't do anything but look at the screen with this worried and half-crazed expression that plagued her doll-like features. She saw that the screen was washed over with pools, mountains of blood that Alucard was absorbing into himself. It was a feast upon feasts with all the blood that's been spilled throughout this war, all the lives that have been lost.

Something was wrong though, Anna felt that. She knew it deep into her very bones that something was not right about this. A darkness haunted her mind. The man, the Major had so many years to plan this, and for what?

"This truly will be the chance of a lifetime." The Major sounded like a demented daemon whispering in her ear. "There have only been two chances to overthrow Alucard. An opportunity not presented but twice since 1898."

It was all planned, this whole time. A totally convoluted plan that had the battalion's mobile assault group of over one thousand vampires, the three thousand 9th division crusaders of the Holy Roman Catholic Church, Iscariot, the Werewolf, Anderson, and of course...Anna herself.

For this moment.

For this glorious moment to kill Alucard at last!

But how?

How could Alucard lose?

Anna let out a sharp gasp and covered her hands over her mouth when she saw the many red eyes appear over Alucard's body for some reason, and very slowly...they all started to close like they were falling asleep.

Integra screamed at the Major. "What is this? What have you done!"

"He has absorbed the life of Warrant Officer Schrodinger. Which was nothing other than blending in with the essence of Schrodinger's life. He carried the will of the observing Schrodinger's cat. He exists as a single Cheshire cat who jumps around the obscure world. As long as he recognized himself, he is everywhere and nowhere. However, he has now dissolved into millions of minds and lives. He cannot recognize himself any longer. And in this case...what will happen? By this time, he is no longer present anywhere. He is not alive but also not dead."

Anna stared at the screen in utter horror as the multiple eyes slowly began to close like an unwanted clock that only had seconds left before...nothing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Two chapters left people. This long story is coming to an end! I wonder what Anna will do? I'll be back tomorrow to post the next one!**

**I was actually going to name this chapter 'Red Moon Rising' like the song 'Bad Moon Rising', but I was thinking "You know, the moon is actually falling right now so it wouldn't make any sense." So I decided to change it. I swear, making chapter titles is so much more fun than writing the actual chapter!**


	20. The Broken Red Dawn

**THE BROKEN RED DAWN**

"Disa...ppear?" Anna's red eyes stared hopelessly at the live footage playing before her. "He will...disappear, you say?" She slowly turned her head towards the Major.

"Quite right, Lady Anna." The Major grinned. "Alucard is now...nothing more than a set of imaginary numbers..."

Old emotions took hold of Anna. Shock, fear, denial, dread. She slumped down to her knees and stared at the screen. Her eyes were wide and shaking violently with despair. "Al...ucard? Her words caught in her throat, her chest burned, and her heart throbbed for the first time in 500 years. "Ah..." Blood started to well up in her eyes that has replaced the tears long ago and trickled down her cheeks and into her lap. "Please..." Her voice was nothing but a whisper. "Alucard, please...Don't leave me... Don't leave me...alone." Her voice was not strong enough for anyone to hear and she simply didn't have the strength in her body to scream her words out, to shake the vessel with bottomless anger and rage. She felt nothing but this coldness, a numb feeling that made her skin crawl. "I don't want to be alone..."

* * *

Though her voice may be small, it was as powerful and ground shaking for him. Her voice had this power, he noticed, that even if they were far apart, upon miles and miles away, countries away, and an eternity away...he would always hear it as clear as crystal and would always, without fail, respond. But this time he could not come to her aide and be with her through her times of extream torture and hold her until it faded. As Alucard dissolved, he closed his eyes for a second to hear nothing but her voice...for the last time. "No. This is farewell..." He smiled and faded into the sunset. "My beloved Anna." Vanished at the sighed of the glowing sun as if he was never there in the end. You would never know he was there if the bloody seal wasn't embedded into the concrete.

* * *

"Alucard!" Integra shouted at the screen but no one was there to answer. In the quiet room of the aircraft, a sickness flowed right through her body like a ghost and cut off her breath. "An...na?" She hesitated to speak, much less to looked over her shoulder at Anna who stood still like a corpse, eyes hidden by her long bangs.

The pain in her chest will not subside. It grew worse with every second that passed and only burrowed itself deeper and deeper into her bleeding heart that drained all the air from her lungs. It was like someone sticking their hand into her chest and ripping out her heart.

"I did nothing on my part, but...Everything that was him has disappeared." The Major grinned evilly.

What is left? When you lost your people, your family. What is left when you lost your land, your house?

She asked the broken God.

What is left when you lost your lover, your sense of self.

She asks, praying for someone to give her an answer... _**yOU dAmN goD.**_

"ah...hah..." Anna held her chest and hunched over far enough to where her forehead reached the ground. She stared into nothingness as the overflow of red tears totally stained her skin. She didn't want to breathe anymore. It hurt too much. "Ahaha...Urh..."

Integra stared down at Anna but kept her distance because of the energy that corrupted the air around them.

The Major grinned. "For all those years, Anna has lived in Alucard's shadow. Keeping quiet and not showing anyone anything, but..." His voice was like pins and needles. "What have you been up to for the years you been a vampire...what are you hiding, my dear. What is lurking from within you? What will you do now...now since you lost your lover."

**The endless requiem of Vermilion...**

Anna's head snapped up but all she saw was black. Her skin was stained red from the tears and her eyes were wide and deprived. Her arms dropped to her side, swaying back and forth. A cold chill came off her that felt lonely and sick. "Ahhh..." Her voice moaned out and her arms coming up to her face to scratch at her skin till it ripped under her nails and she began to shake her head rapidly. "Ah..." Many different feelings ran through Anna, but the strongest one of all took grasp of her 'self'. It was red hot and painful, absolutely unbearable. Not a single word came close to what her sanity was like at that moment, but the answer was called in the harshest form humanity had ever had the tragedy of creating.

The broken heart of a crazed and devoted lover. Truly, now stripped of everything that made her...'Anna'.

Restrictions shattered.

**Will lie over with...cries of Crimson.**

She threw her head back and belted out this horrendous and terrible scream that shattered the glass TV screens. The lights flickered and popped and the walls started to crack up to the ceiling. Anna's white dressed shredded into black and red an aura with these flames circles around her...no. The flames circled the aircraft. Red shot eye covered her body, and the Hellhounds from within her howled as blackness that surrounded her body. Smoke began to leak in as her screams began to sound inhuman. A cross between a beast and a crying woman.

The Major laughed like he was witnessing the greatest show on earth and was utterly entertained by it. "This is it! This is what I wanted to see for so long. I just had to make Alucard disappear to see this sight!"

Integra covered her eyes with her arm, blinding her eyes to the nightmare fuel likeness that Anna was starting to manifesting as. "You crazy..." She grit her teeth and glared at the Major. This was planned from the start. The Major was too curious about Anna, and he was right, getting rid of Alucard only released the monster from its devotion called 'love'. For 50 years, Anna had somehow cut off her inhuman vampire likeness. It was when she reverted back to the way she was from the time she was actually human, but she didn't hate it. She felt a bit of relief because she knew Alucard loved her, no matter who or what she looked like, But now she was hit with a hard bit of reality, losing someone she has loved unconditionally for the past 500+ years.

Broken?

Shattered?

Cracked?

What was the right word that could describe her mind right now? Anna always kept a clear state of remembrance, but it only took one thing to break it. To break her. The Vampire, Anna was no more and no less of a monster then Alucard was.

Black dust began to surround the inside of the room and blinded Integra of what was happening. She felt a long pull on her coat though and glanced behind her to see Seras had covered her from the abyss like powers.

"What happened?" Seras called in a panicked voice. Her face was pale from the horrid sight. "That can't be...Miss Anna?"

Integra bit down on her lip. "Seras. Get us out of here. I can't guarantee that we'll be safe in her proximity right now."

"But..."

"Now, Seras!"

Seras voided her eyes from the sight and latched hold of Integra. They leaped into the air and out of the aircraft away from Anna. From the safety of the air though, they could see the true madness taking the form of black hands that slowly cradled around the craft. It was only a matter of time now before it could be crushed by sheer power.

* * *

The black mass of what looked to be dust circled around the room like a tornado. The Major narrowed his eyes slightly from behind the glass when he saw red eyes penetrate through the black veil. The glass abruptly smashed into pieces and the Major felt his body rip apart and shoved up against the wall. This was it though, he was finally able to face down at the monster known as 'Anna'.

Heels clicked through the swirling mess and silenced the madness when she finally stepped through, portraying herself in this devastating beauty that could have been a demon if he didn't know better, but still...she was absolutely stunning, the very definition of 'Death'. Anna wore a pure white, strapless dress made out of silk with ruffles flowing down her skirt that dragged across the ground with gloves that ran up her forearm. She had on a white choker too with a blue gem. She was beautiful as she was dangerous with that demented look within her wild red eyes and dancing long blonde hair that swayed in the black smoke.

The Major gave a weak laugh. "As I thought...you would be the one to kill me." He looked perfectly content while looking up at her. "Don't tell me you're hesitating now, beautiful Fraulein." The Major mocked her hesitation. "Alucard, your lover, was my arch-enemy, which makes me your arch-enemy. I...have taken everything away from you... So, finish me off! Your enemy is right here!"

Anna froze in her motion to kill and lowered her hand, dropping the Major to the ground where she finally saw it. Half his body was ripped apart but the inside was nothing but machine parts with dripping black oil. He wasn't even human himself. The black dust did not dissipate but Anna had this strange calmness about her like she was the eye of the storm herself. "So...this is what you are?" she said with her delicate voice.

The Major smiled as oil and blood ran down his face. "That's right. This is what I am, but do not be deceived. I am human. There is only one quality that makes humans truly human...and that is their will. For the blood is the currency of the soul, and they cannot live without continually taking from others. A pathetic monster like Alucard...don't you put me on the same level with such a weakling!" He spat. "As long as my will still exists...even if my body was broken like this... I would still be a human. Human being is a living creature that has a soul, heart, and will. As much as I hate Alucard...I detest you the most. You...who places on an innocent smile and walks around like your still human...when your no more than a monster. Unlike me...who remains to be human, who remains to be myself!"

Anna let out a sharp gasp and closed her eyes tightly. But his next words were what truly surprised her.

"You are not human...but you are not blind either. You were just unfortunate to be left in this world, now alone, where everything about this would is conflict. It is just what humans are born into."

Anna let out a deep breath and took a moment to glance up through the hole of black dust. "You are right..." She kneeled down in front of him. "You are...human. I am a monster. A vampire... And a vampire only knows of one thing." She slowly reached her hand out as the darkness called the 'curtains' closed on this magnificent show, the grand finale called 'War'.

* * *

Integra and Seras watched with utter horror and bewilderment as the black hands, covered in flames, cradles around the broken aircraft. It cracked and snapped into pieces as the craft slowly collapses in on itself, disappearing into the nothingness in the abyss of the black shockwave that soon carried after. Silence followed. The unbearable silence of London where only ghosts roamed now with Anna nowhere in sight.

"Is...is it over?" Seras asked in a shaking voice.

The war was over and the battle has won, but at the same time, they knew that it was far from a victory with these losses that can't even be put on a scale.

Integra was just as quiet as the empty streets and stared ahead with a solemn look in her eyes. Whether it was over or not depended on the present Anna. The broken pieces of a woman, walking without a care or purpose now. Integra wasn't worried about Anna attacking them because it would be senseless and without purpose. That's what she was to begin with and forever will remain like that. A woman without purpose or reason to continue on...a No-life Queen, as was her lover.

Integra slowly directed her eyes over the cascade of swords that shadowed like crosses that stretched far over the streets. She saw Anna, a woman in the distance kneeling down with her head in her hands in front of a blood seal in the ground. The gentle breeze began to blow and pick up her long blonde hair and beautiful white gown that resembled a wedding dress, much to Integra's overwhelming sense of guilt that captured her heart in cold chains. It was a sorrowful yet beautiful sight as the graceful woman, dressed in her very best, kneeled before her lover's grave, before the morning glow of dawn overlooked the city of the dead, burning it in a bright and vibrant red.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ah~ This chapter and 'Score of the Red Vampire' are without a doubt my favorites. I'm honestly very proud of this too and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. **

**I got to say, I don't hate the Major. It is a simple yet complex character who is very honest and proud of what he wanted, even if it was war. And I think Anna respected that human aspect of him too. Since she called down there at the end.**

**One chapter left! And after that, I got a few words you need to hear in the next author's note so be on the lookout!**


	21. Hymn to the Scarlet Lady

**HYMN TO THE SCARLET LADY**

It was a swift and single joust forward that leads to an overwhelming victory that made her opponent lose their sword.

"Stop right there!" Seras called the match immediately. "Game set! Sir Integra is the winner!"

Integra pulled her helmet off and a long flow of white hair fell at her side, revealing a weathered and older version of her former self, yet still with a beauty that can surpass even Anna's. Even 30 years later.

There was an eerie yet steady clap that echoed through the room as the Vatican's section 13 haunted one side to observe the fight. "Splendid! Splendid! Your arms are still as strong as always." The chief said.

Integra gave a cold glance at them. "You should have been asked to wait in the reception office." She questioned them with a stone voice.

"Yes, yes, but your bodyguard said that we could come in and watch." Once he said that Integra glanced to the other side of the room and saw Anna leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and head down. "Besides, we waited for a long time, but not even a cup of tea came by. Somehow, we are no longer interested in talking."

"Despite what Anna might have said, we cannot have you walk freely around here. Please go home."

"Yes, yes. We shall take our leave." He gathered up his men, including Heinkel who gave a glance to Seras who grinned back.

The Vatican wouldn't dare make a move with the power they lost 30 years ago, and if they tried to make a move now then it would be detrimental to their whole organization, now that Anna took charge as Integra's bodyguard. Her inviting them inside wasn't out of politeness, that she still maintains with perfect grace, but it was a dare. She dared them to make a move against her. After the loss of her lover, they trust Anna to be polite to them to a certain limit...and would surely all be killed, only if she or Integra saw fit.

After the match, Integra turned to the young Penwood. "Today, we'll stop here. Thank you for your hard work, Sir Penwood. Your swordsmanship is remarkable. You've helped me improve." She pointed out.

Penwood gave her a sheepish look that didn't look like he believed her. "Ah, yes, I mean, no...I'm not that good but thank you very much." He felt heavy under her powerful gaze. "Eh...my grandfather...you used to practice fencing with him as well, didn't you?"

Anna and Seras exchanged looks of confusion and waited for Integra to answer.

"You're grandfather..." Integra took in a deep breath. "He kept cutting up and cutting down approaching Nazi soldiers. It was as if there was no match for him in the whole of England. He sliced every approaching enemy in two parts. And I've heard that in the end he strapped a bomb to his body and blew up an entire enemy airship."

Anna's mouth dropped open at the extravagant lie.

"Is that so..." Penwood said with an air of doubt.

"Really. Really, really. Totally serious... Anna wasn't even a match for him." She snapped her head over at the graceful vampire who stared with wide eyes and total confusion. "Isn't that right, Anna?"

"Ah...eh..." Anna suddenly broke out in a totally fake yet charming smile. "Of course. Many times I've tried to defeat that man but failed." She played the lie with an even bigger one.

"It is all true, so please pay the bill for a new helicopter." Integra suddenly demanded with a sharp stare. "If you please."

"Ye...yes." Penwood soon ran away crying with Integra pleading behind him.

Anna's smile fell. "Must you be so harsh on his family?"

"It's okay." Integra let out that deep sight that she been holding in. "He must learn to endure hardship. Just like how his grandfather also learned to endure hardship, a long time ago." The air around her became heavy with time. "When I die, Hellsing will also come to an end. When this happens, they will be the ones to carry on. After that, there should be a state-controlled governmental agency to take on the job. It's no longer the era of organizations led by family lines.

Anna sighed deeply and sat down, crossing her legs. "This era is getting quite complicated for you humans..." She said with a straight face with an emotionless void in her scarlet eyes that no longer gleamed in innocence. "I do pity you."

Integra frowned. "Besides, I feel a bit tired."

"Huh?" Seras said. "You don't seem to be tired, though." Referring to the ten matches she won in a row up till now.

"When I looked in the mirror this morning, I saw small wrinkles appearing again. Looking at them, it somehow..." She laid defeated against the wall. "Reminded me of Walter."

"Don't get depressed because of it. Is it still that bad? You still cannot get over it? Don't go saying things like 'When I die'... If you really want, then let me drink your blood." She suddenly started to sport the same attire as Alucard. "Look, look! I'm mimicking master." Integra suddenly kicked Seras in the face. "You don't have to kick me for that!"

"Don't you dare say it, even as a joke! Bloody idiot! You never changed over the decades!" Integra howled in her face, but as they argued back and they started to hear this small giggle from one side of the room. They glanced over and saw Anna hunching over and holding her stomach as she laughed till tears rolled down her eyes, genuine tear of salt water. They don't recall this but...this may be the first time they heard Anna laugh in 30 years. At first, it felt like she was her usual smiley and soft-spoken self that was riddled with bottomless charm, but it was all an act. Fake. Anna wasn't herself at all. She was broken despite the smile. Purposeless and lost. She lived and that was the extent of it, without an end in sight.

* * *

The calming and quiet darkness swept over the lands and enveloped Integra's room in black as she slept. Anna, as per usual stood beside her door and watched over her to make sure nothing went wrong, but Anna was a little restless too for some reason. And for the past 30 years, she has had something on her mind that she was desperate to remember.

"How did it go again?" Anna spoke softly into the night. She sighed deeply. "Oh dear...and I really did love that song." She frowned at the lost memories of her time as a human. A song she would sing all the time without even realizing it. Now, in the dead of night, 500 years later, she can't remember it at all. "Was It a hymn? 'Hymn of Scarlet'? No, that's not it." She stifled her laugh to not wake up the lady and just pondered on this thought throughout the night in silence. She began to agonize over it and dug deep into her memories to try and remember the name of it at least. She loved that song so much and to forget something as important made her fret about it a bit too much.

_Collapsing stars that lit of the night, only to wither and die._

_A perfect life, once so bright and lively, only to fade and decay._

_Like a flower soon to wilt away._

_Like love soon to die again and again._

_Like hours soon to stop with a single cry._

_Like hope soon to run out of time_

_Ohh~_

_I stand to grasp the world in my hands_

_The pain of it flooding with guilt and shame in the end._

_Take what you can and don't leave anything behind._

_Don't let me see it ever again._

_Don't let me remember what it was that I lost._

_Leave me be and don't look behind._

_Just leave me be and don't forget._

_For my sake, don't forget what it was that I have once held so closely._

_Ohh~_

_Build a life that is worthy o__f living._

_Build a world that is worthy of loving._

_Build a love only to be worthy of forgetting._

_Ohh~_

Living, loving, forgetting and dying. That is what humans were and that is what she found so beautiful and interesting. In Anna's eyes, human life was just a blink away for her. They rush through their life and go through the cycle over and over again. They always looked forward to the next stage in their life and what will become of it. A vampire is different though. They live and live and live. Sometimes forgetting, rarely ever loving, and never truly dying. There is no 'next stage' in their lives. There is nothing to look forward too. Anna had this hope that she latched a hold to and that was Alucard, the only remaining hope that she truly had left. If she had him, then she had everything. If she lost him, she lost everything.

Now what?

Now...what?

What is left?

She never truly thought of it past her blood crazed brain and neither did she when her humanity returned.

She was here. Right now, she was here. Alone.

* * *

The night was silent and so were the two girls. One who laid in bed, fast asleep. The other remained to stand, lost in her own mind to escape. It was unbeknownst to either of them at the black figure standing in front of the window. Slowly and quietly, he began to walk over to Anna and reached his hand out. He was inches away from her skin when the room was lit up in white light as Integra sprung up from the bed and unloaded her magazine clip into the black mass.

Seras Kicked down the door, armed to the teeth. "What happened?"

Anna's eyes were wide. "That's what I want to know." She breathed heavily with her hand over her heart. It then stopped in her chest when a low chuckle reached her ears.

"What I violent welcome. You seemed to have scared the lady." His red eyes pierced through the dark vein and his figure revealed himself. Alucard.

Seras's eyes lit up. "Master!"

Integra only scoffed and sat up in bed. "You're late." She spoke firmly.

It was like all the sound in the world vanished for Anna while she slowly made her way over to be in his full vision. "What...were you doing?"

Alucard looked up at her at last and had this longing look in his eyes and smiled. "Killing. I kept killing. My own lives inside me. Three million, four hundred and twenty-four thousand, eight hundred and sixty-seven. I killed them all except one. Kept killing them until there weren't any left. And now, I'm here. Now, I'm everywhere and nowhere. That's why I'm here to be in front of you."

Anna's eyes narrowed. "30 long years of silence. Do you think that I would forgive you?"

A large smirk rose across his face. "Yes." He reached his hand up and gently pulled her down to kneel in front of him. "Because that is how we became to be. Without me, you are but a shell. Without you, I am but a monster. You will forgive me...because this will be the last time I will ever leave you. If a day were to come where one of us depart from this world, without a doubt the other will soon follow."

If she wasn't a monster, she would cry. She would cry all her tears all over again until her blood had to be replaced. But she was a monster and remained silent. They're matching red eyes gazed into each other longingly yet harshly at the same time. Passionately, yes. Burning to the point of painful, yes.

How could she have forgotten? The song she sang on the fateful day that acted as a beacon for them, leading her lover right towards her. How could she forget? Alucard remembered the song though, as clear as day because she was singing it the first time they met in a garden full of withering roses that she was urgently trying to save. The name he can never forget because it originally had no name until the moment he met her...he named it after her.

_Hymn To The Scarlet Lady: The tale of a woman who had everything, lost it all...and longed to forget it all to release herself from the pain. _

Ironically, Anna didn't realize up till now of 30 years that she was starting to have this mindset, like in the song, of wanting to forget it all, all the love she had held because this pain in her chest was like a constant stab wound through her heart that she had to endure all this time.

You could call it blind devotion or a bond made of blood, Anna didn't care for the harsh name it had been called all this time, and she knew neither did Alucard. Even in his human life, he wasn't someone worthy of calling to God for help, and he certainly wasn't worthy of loving such a woman who radiated a white glow. The moment he dragged her down from the heavens, the white glow tarnished from his own corrupted self. Upon this discovery that he had _something_, something at long last, he held onto her for dear life and ended up dragging her through the muck because of the world he lived in...but still...Anna's smile didn't fade in the slightest and though his eyes, her very presence was very blinding and full of love, love that only belonged to him.

Anna scoffed to hide her genuine quivering smile. Her voice cracked and she reached her hands up to his cold face. "Oh, my dearest count." Her white glow returned upon that innocent smile that adapted to her lips only naturally.

Alucard looked content to be within her touch once again and breathed in deeply. He took the longest minute of his life to gaze upon her face, her eyes, her hair, her lips. All solely belonging to him and him alone. "My beloved..." He began to lean her face in till their lips were inches apart. "Anna."

**_END_**

* * *

**See Next chapter for future plans. **


	22. Author's Note: Future Plans

I wanted to put the author's note on a separate chapter because I didn't want to ruin the moment, but anyways here are the plans of what's going to be happening and a few extra notes I want to point out.

This will not be the end of Anna! I thought about it for a long time and decided that I will be doing the 2001 anime adaptation, the first one that branched off into a different storyline then from the manga. I will be changing a lot of things up to keep you guys interested in the original story until it branches off into Incognito's territory. But I have thought long and hard about what the name of that story will be and I finally came up with one. For Anna's farewell tour, we shall name the story...**Farewell Vermilion!**

Farewell Vermilion won't be out for a long time since I got other things.

And one other thing. The lyrics from the final chapter are original ones that I wrote from a song that I considered to be Anna's theme song. The song is called 'Heart' by Two Steps From Hell.


	23. Sequel

I guess you can say it's a somewhat late Chrismas present for all you. I have finally officially posted Anna's last story. Farewell Vermilion. Go over to it and check it out!


End file.
